Harry Potter and the Love Fairy
by doom102938
Summary: With Voldemort almost everyone he know dead, Harry Potter one day meets a Love Fairy who sends him back in time to try to make a better alternate universe. HPLL shipping, SPOILERS for all HP books. Chapter 9 is up.
1. Chapter 1 The End

A/N: Well this is my first story, always loved the HP/LL pairing and Harry going back into the past to make everything better. So there you go. If you like this story, please review to help me make this a better story, if you have any suggestions please tell me too. Hate this story? Flame me then, I'll take them as constructive criticism.

Spoiler alert: This story would have spoilers for EVERY Harry Potter books. So there you are.

Disclaimer: Credits goes to JK Rowling and everyone who owns a part of Harry Potter.

Chapter 1 – The End

"Avada kedavra!" Harry screamed in hatred. The world slowed down to a crawl as the green light slowly travelled towards Lord Voldemort.

Voldemort's eyes widen in shocked just as the killing curse fired from his 17 year old nemesis who was forced into painful adulthood finally hit him.

Voldemort's limp body fell to the ground.

Harry immediately ran to Luna Lovegood's side. Her beautiful silvery-grey wide eyes that were usually so expressive were dim due to pain. She had taken a reducto in the chest meant for harry cast by Lucius Malfoy, who ironically was killed by Draco Malfoy, his son.

She smiled weakly at him and suddenly coughed up a large amount of blood. Her eyes slowly closed.

"Luna! Don't die! I have so many things I need to say to you. Didn't you tell me that you wanted to bring me to search for the Crumpled Horned Snorkacks after this?" Harry shook her in desperation.

He knew she was slipping, her lungs are most probably punctured by the ribs.

Her eyes opened slightly and she said "Harry, I would still go with you in spirit."

"Luna, I-- I think I love you. No, no, I know I love you!" Harry stuttered.

"I love you too…." Luna's eyes closed and her delicate hand slipped from his hand.

"NO!!" Harry's anguished cry was heard throughout the battle field.

He hugged her limp body, refusing to let go no matter what. He would never forget the smell of her light blond hair, lavender and cherry, as he cried into it.

He had no one left, Ron and Hermione were killed when they were finding Voldemorts horcrux, Sirius was killed at the Department Of Mysteries, Remus, Tonks, the weasley family except bill and Charlie, Snape, Dumbledore, Neville all were killed at the final battle.

He was surrounded by millions of people who cheered for the demise of the Dark Lord, but he felt more alone than ever.

Two months after having his heart ripped out when he saw the girl he loved more than anything in the world die in his arms, Harry Potter, or the-boy-who-defeated-he-who-must-not-be-named, sat at the shore of the Black Lake where he met Luna Lovegood for the first time.

"Where are you Luna? I miss you so much." Harry said to no one in particular. Tears of untold suffering flowed freely down his cheeks. The tears looked golden due to the warm light the setting sun cast on him.

Then he felt it, a loving presence within the vicinity. Having mastered wandless magic, he held his right hand forward like most would with a wand.

"Luna?" He said to the space around him tentatively.

"Nope, I am not Luna."

Harry turned around quickly and there she was, a fairy dressed in a simple red dress. She had red wings too.

"Are you a -"

"Yes, I am a love fairy, Harry Potter." The love fairy cut him off. " My name is Claudia. Because you destroyed the Voldemort and brought love back into this world, I am here to grant you a wish. You can wish for anything within reason."

Harry was struck dumbfounded by what he just heard. He also did not question the love fairy's existence, that was one thing he learnt being with Luna for a while.

"I can wish for anything?" Harry asked.

"Yes, but within reason." Claudia replied.

"Erm- can you bring Luna back into this world?" Harry asked, his hope raised.

"No I am sorry, even with our magic, it simply is not possible to bring back someone from death." Seeing Harry's crestfallen face Claudia hastily added "But I can send your mind and soul back into the past."

"You can?" Harry asked weakly

"Yes but the period of time at which I send you back is unpredictable, it would be anytime from now to just after you were born."

"As long as I get a chance to see all my friends and Luna alive, anything is worth it."

"Ok another thing to note is that you would die in this timeline. Your mind and soul would be transported back in time and take over your body in the other timeline."

"Do it, life is meaningless to me in this timeline anyway." Harry gave a small smile, something that he had not done in 2 months.

"Okay, to activate this all you have to do is to hug me."

Harry stared at the 3 inch tall fairy.

"Are you a wizard?" Claudia asked sarcastically. "Enlarge me!"

"Oh right."

Harry thought _Engorgio, Engorgio, Engorgio and Engorgio_. The fairy was now 16 times her normal size, the size of a little girl.

He kneeled down and hugged the love fairy.

WHAM! Harry Potter felt like the Hogwarts Express at full speed had hit him, drove over him, reverse onto him repeatedly.

As the tingling sensation of pain slowly subsided, he open his eyes to find his _mother?_ His mother was in a panicked state, hunched over her infant son, begging someone to let them off.

Harry suddenly realized where he was, his true home in Godric Hollows. He was a year old.

"Since you are so distressed, let me relief you from the pain." a sinister voice said "Avada Kedavra!".

The pantry flashed briefly with a bright green and Lily Potter's spiritless body fell over her son. Lily's body was then roughly shoved aside by the man Harry hated the most, the source of all the despair and pain.

Knowing that an ancient magic was invoked when his mother died, Harry chose to do nothing knowing full well what would happen next.

"Avada Kedavra!" the cold voice spoke.

The killing curse sailed through the air and hit Harry Potter, but Harry Potter did not die.

The malicious curse bounced off his forehead and hit voldemort, banishing the Dark Lord from the Earth. For now.

James Potter felt emptiness. One that he felt only twice in his life, when his mum and dad passed away. He immediately alerted Albus Dumbledore and apparated to the Potter's manor. What he saw at the manor was a sight that ripped his heart right out of his chest. Faint popping in the background can be heard as Order members and auror's arrived at the estate.

Fearing for the worst, James immediately rushed up to the pantry. He saw 2 lifeless bodies in the pantry along with his crying son. He rushed and embraced his son in a bear hug. He realized that one of the body was Voldemort's body, the other was his beloved wife, Lily.

Tears flowed freely down his cheek as he comforted his son, saying that everything would be all right.

Dumbledore and the rest of the Order member and aurors arrived, confirming that Voldemort is dead. He signaled to the rest to leave the 2 remaining Potters to grief.

Harry wants to talk to his father, but thought the better of it, the 17 year old in a 9 month old body restrained.

He only said "Daddy."

At least Harry has his father this time round.


	2. Chapter 2 Leading a Normal Life

A/N: Well here is the second chapter of the story; I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it. Keep those reviews and suggestions coming in. They really encourage me to put my all into this story. Thank you!  
There was a minor discrepancy with the last chapter. To make the story fit better, when his mum was killed, Harry was 9 months old, not 18. Sorry!

Disclaimer: Ah well, the usual disclaimer. Credits go to JK Rowling and all who are affiliated to the wonderful universe of Harry Potter.

Chapter 2: Leading a Normal Life.

"Welcome to the world Luna" Harry said as the clock struck 12 on 31st July 1981. "Oh and happy birthday Potter, sweet 18, or 1." Harry closed his eyes and drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

&&&

Meanwhile in St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, Xenophilius Lovegood was gritting his teeth as his wife, Selene Lovegood crushed his hand beyond recognition. At that very moment, a cry was heard.

The newborn baby has a small amount of light blond hair on her head and had big silvery grey eyes.

Selene, pale from the pain of the magically unassisted birth (she liked to be different), held her daughter in her arms and the moment she sat her eyes on her child she fell hopelessly in love with her.

"Xeno dear, what do we name her?"

Xenophilius, still concentrating hard on not shouting out loud, was totally oblivious to his surroundings.

"Xeno?"

"Huh? Ouch. OUCH!" He finally could no longer take the pain of the 26 broken bones in his right hand.

"Are you alright?" Selene asked, full of concern for the crying grown up man.

"Anyway here is our daughter. What should we name her?"

"She is born already?" Xenophilius gazed down at his daughter and, he too, fell hopelessly in love with her.

"Wel-ouch!" Xenophilius winced in pain as Selene touch his hand. "Since today's moon is a full moon I think we should name her something related to the moon."

"Sorry for your hand dear. Anyway what about Luna?" Selene then asked a healer to heal her husband's deformed hand.

"That's great! Lets name her Luna Grace Lovegood?"

"Yes! That is a nice name. She shall be Luna Lovegood."

&&&

It was Christmas Eve. Harry is now 6 years old with a 23-year-old soul. He was enjoying a rather normal life.

Well normal by Marauders terms, where he and his dad capered each other every day without fail. Today was no exception, in fact, the pranks intensity increased, as it was a festive period.

"HARRY! Get your lazy butt off the bed! Uncle Remus is coming soon!" James magically enhanced voice shook the whole house.

"DAD! Can you keep your volume down?!" Harry's magically enhanced voice went back down the stairs towards his father.

_Dam, he really takes after his mother. Wandless magic at 5? Even though it's a simple one but wow. Lily would be so proud.___James thought, slightly saddened.

10 minutes passed and finally a second disheveled jet black hair descended the staircase. Rubbing his eyes, Harry sat at the usual chair after checking for jam or butter on the seat. You can never be too careful around a marauder. They used to put EverItch© powder in each others under wares but as they could not take the relentless itching, an uneasy truce was made. Though both would not admit it, they had a bottle of EverItch© powder hidden away should the truce be broken.

Harry grabbed 2 toasts and got himself a mug of warm milk.

"Harry, why don't you get your cloak and go out to wait for Uncle Remus?"

"Okay, be back in a jiffy."

Harry opened the front door, got into a pair of Wellingtons and stepped out.

Out of the blue, harry felt something big and circular drop onto him. The gigantic snowball swallowed him whole. Raucous laughter came from the front and back of the snowball. Harry stood up straight and his head and a little of his feet came out of the snowball.

"Need some help there, son?" James said clutching his stomach.

"Yeah, I might need a little." Harry said as he tried to used a warming charm to melt the snow to no avail.

"Well no need to try the warming charm, Harold. I've charmed the snowball against that." James said as he enlarged the door way so that Harry could come in.

Harry tried to walk when a large shove came from behind and he rolled forwards into the house. Wolfish laughter was heard and Harry immediately knew it was his beloved uncle, his father's best friend and one of the original Marauders.

James and Remus rolled Harry to the kitchen to get themselves some tea.

All 3 pranksters soon were sitting, in Harry's case stuck in a snowball, at the kitchen table staring at each other. Remus and James looked at Harry, then look at each other and burst into laughter. Even Harry could not maintain a straight face and his lips curled upwards.

"Well Prongs this would be one of our more successful pranks." Remus said.

"Yes Moony, should we release a boy from his misery?" James said.

"I'll get you for this dad." Harry growled menacingly.

"Well what are you going to do?" James asked mischievously.

James then proceeded pushing harry out into the front lawn, all 3 pranksters in their element, having fun.

Finally all 3 were literally frozen and tired from the activities. James released Harry from his icy vault and brought them into the house where they defrosted and chat until 2 in the afternoon.

The floor vibrated slightly as something heavy walked closer to the handsome manor, the foot steps stopped and a loud thumping was heard at the door. It could only be

"Hagrid!" Harry rushed over to the front door and opened it hastily and hugged the half-giant. His knees at least.

"Ello Harry, th las time I saw you, you were only the size of my palm." Hagrid said as he tried to hug harry back.

James invited Hagrid to the dining room where they had more tea and biscuits there. Then they moved to the living room to resume their light-hearted chat when the floo bell rung. Harry was flabbergasted when one by one the entire Weasley family came out of the fire place, except for Ronald Weasley who fell face first into the plush carpet as he came out. They sat down at the living room and James conjured tea for everyone. Ginny kept glancing at Harry and then blush the famous Weasley Red. Harry ignored her _knowing _that she would fall for-

Neville Longbottom tumbled out of the fireplace followed closely by his stern grandmother, Augusta Longbottom.

Harry scooted over to his father and whispered in his ear "Dad, is the whole world invited?"

James shrugged and said "Well, I just asked Uncle Remus to make this an enjoyable Christmas for everyone and what is the point of having 50 bedrooms in the manor when no one uses it?"

Then another knock on the door was faintly heard due to the noise produced by the 15 occupants in the room.

Harry went and opened the door. His jaws dropped when he saw a Smiling Professor McGonagall standing at the door.

"Hello my dear, well aren't you going to invite me in?" the Smiling Professor McGonagall asked him.

Harry forced his jaws shut and welcomed her in as he did that he thought _the sun is going to set in the east._

When they made their way back to the living room, a smiling Albus Dumbledore and Aberforth Dumbledore greeted him. Now the living room was getting quite cramped as there are 18 occupants.

Albus just waved his hand and the room enlarged sizably. He also conjured plush cushion seats like he usually do in the other timeline. Harry smiled at this. They got comfortable for the thousandth time.

At about 6 in the evening, the floo alarm rang and out came a lady with long light blond hair and large silvery-blue eyes that seem to be able to look into you. Followed closely with a little girl of 5 who landed gracefully on the carpet. The girl had long light blond hair like her mother and she had large and beautiful silvery-grey eyes that, like her mother's, appear to have the ability to look into you. Finally Xenophilius Lovegood stepped out of the fireplace.

_He looks just like when I last saw him a decade into the future, except much happier looking. Which was because his wife died. _Harry bolted upright when he thought about that. _I have to save Luna's mum in 5 years time! I will not let her be sad this time round. _Harry silently vowed.

Harry realized Luna look exactly like he saw her last time, Butterbeer cork necklace (only 2 corks instead of the usual 5) and the dirigible plum earrings. Harry looked lovingly at her.

James noticed his son's weird behaviors when the Lovegoods came in. Then he saw Harry looking at the little girl of the Lovegoods _lovingly? _

Remus got up and said "Hello Xeno, Selene and little Luna."

"Hello Remus" the two elder Lovegoods chorused.

About a second later "Hello Uncle Remus."

Harry smiled _still marching to her own timing _he thought. At the same moment his father nudged him.

Luna then swatted the air around Remus and said, "There are wrackspurts around you."

The Weasleys look at each other, confused then they shrugged.

"Harold, found someone you like?" James teased.

Harry blushed at this comment and stuttered "N-no of course not!" he thought _crap if this goes on I'll destroy the entire future._

"A stutter? Not like the snobbish and confident son I remember. She is quite cute isn't she." James continued.

"Of course!" Harry blurted a little too loud _oh no, I think I really screwed up this time._

Everyone in the room turned to look at the two potters.

Harry planted his head into his hands and whispered to his father "Can we settle this later?"

"Of course my dear Harold." James replied.

The Christmas Eve gathering continued, it really was a joyous occasion. The housekeepers, as Harry would like to call the house-elves, served dinner. Served them a sumptuous dinner where everyone enjoyed greatly. Harry noticed that Ron was truly in his elements, gobbling down massive amounts of food. Luna would eat the way she always does, in small nibbles but finishing the same time as everyone else oddly.

The last dishes were cleared away and the entire battalion separated into 2 groups. The adults and the children, or man trapped in a child's body for a special case. The adults went to the guest room to resume civilized talks, or what Harry thought was an Order meeting, and the children went to have fun decorating the Christmas tree.

The children were staring at the impossibly large tree when Harry grinned and said "Fret not people, hope is not lost." And he whipped out his father's wand.

"All we have to do is just make some Christmas ornaments and then I can levitate them to the tree."

And the kids paired up and went to work on the decorations after Harry retrieved 3 copies of Dumble's guide to ornament making (He wondered if these books are affiliated to the Dumbledores.). Luna automatically paired with Harry to his pleasant surprise. Ginny and Neville. Ron and Percy. Bill and Charlie. And of course Fred and George.

They took paper and folded them into mini creatures. Luna made a crumpled horned snorkack, which she successfully used James's wand to charm it to move and play with the stag Harry made. Neville's was a jumping plant with Ginny's lion roaring around it. Ron's was a chocolate frog and Percy's a figurine of Bartemius Crouch standing proudly. Fred and George's was a shop the shape of a clown, presumably their joke shop Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes which should be theirs in 10 years time.

Proud of their work, the children went outdoors and did what all children would do when there is snow around. A gigantic snow fight ensued.

James was looking for his wand, therefore he tried to find Harry as it was always that mischievous boy who stole his wand. He opened the front door and came under fire from 10 snowballs from all directions. Even with seeker honed reflexes he could not dodge all, so he went back in for reinforcements.

Surprisingly, all the adults agreed to play even Professor McGonagall. All wanting to feel young again. So they sat up base, on the right side of the lawn, Harry's Militia, on the other side, The Order of the Phoenix led by Albus Dumbledore.

Rules were set so that it is fair for all, no magic is allowed.

Soon everyone found their match. Harry and Luna versus Xenophilius and Selene, Fred and George versus Albus and Aberforth, Neville versus Augusta, Ginny versus Minerva, the Marauders versus the poor Ron and Percy.

Everyone was having the time of their lives, who would have thought the adults would indulge in their childish side.

The "war" continued well into the night. Only when it was nearing midnight did everyone call for a truce. Wet and tired, they retreated into the manor to dry, warm up and clean up for the night.

&&&

Harry woke himself up at 2 in the morning, went to his secret hiding place and pulled out a tube of clear liquid. He also took out a bottle of slightly yellowish liquid. Then he put on his padded slippers and sneaked out of his room to his father's room and went into the bathroom where he "spiked" his father's shampoo and shaving cream with the white dye and FastHair©.

Harry then sneaked out and was about to enter his room when he heard a familiar dreamy voice "He has beautiful eyes, mum."

"Yes I know my sweet little pumpkin, he is a good natured person. Now go and sleep, Santa Claus needs everyone to be asleep before he comes." Selene said

"Goodnight mummy."

"Goodnight."

Harry's heart was thumping in his chest. _Did she mean I had nice eyes? _

_No you don't Harry, she is only 4 and wouldn't know anything about a relationship. _He reprimanded himself before going to sleep. It had been a day worth the pain of coming to this timeline.

&&&

Harry was having the nicest dream when he suddenly felt cold and wet. He jumped off the bed and assumed a fighting stance, something that he was taught by Mad-Eye Moody in the other timeline. Then he noticed that his dad charmed the ceiling so that it snowed on Harry.

He cleaned up and went to the dining room where everyone else was already waiting. Taking 3 toasts today instead of the usual 2, he sat down and ate his breakfast. Just as he sat down his dad walked into the dining room.

Everyone stared at him for a second then resumed what they were doing, trying their best not to laugh at the owner of the manor.

Luna, who suddenly appeared by Harry's side studied the Head of Potter's face for a moment and burst out laughing, falling out of her chair and bringing Harry with her. Soon the whole room was laughing at an extremely confused Marauder.

James quickly walked over to the window and saw what everyone was laughing at. Santa Claus would be proud of his hairdo and. It'll even give Albus Dumbledore a run for his money. He had been pranked hard by none other than his son who was rolling on the floor laughing with Luna. Even the impossibly stern Headmistress of Hogwarts frown of disapproval at Harry's actions cracked into a smile.

"Hey dad!" Harry threw James's wand at him.

James snatched it out of the air and tried to undo what his son did. As he tried to change the color back to its usual black, it turned hot pink instead. He knew that the potion Harry used is charmed against the counter spells, so he gave up. He would be stuck with long pink hair and beard for a day.

At that moment, even Albus Dumbledore who usually just grinned at these pranks started laughing, it was the most unusual laughter everyone has ever heard. It was like a horse neighing.

It truly was a magically joyous occasion, no one felt lonely at that point in time. Everyone was wishing everyone a happy Christmas. The adults loved what the children did with the tree.

Fred and George went out to take their secret weapon they had hidden when they came here.

A sprig of enchanted Mistletoe.

Just as Fred released it he realized it immediately hovered over him and Professor McGonagall. He blushed red.

Professor McGonagall gave him a small smile and a kiss on a cheek. Everyone applauded and laughed.

George rolled over in laughter and the next thing he knew was that everyone was staring at him. He stood up and realized he was under his mistletoe with Augusta Longbottom. The fierce grandmother smiled and descended on the hapless boy, giving him a kiss on his cheek and hugged him.

Soon everyone was hugging and kissing each other.

The noticeable kisses were when the sprig of Mistletoe descended on James and Remus.

"I thought" Fred said

"We bought the" George continued

"Heterosexual version" Fred

"Of Mistletoe?" George ended.

They checked the packaging and it clearly had HETEROSEXUAL AND GOOD FRIENDS printed in the box.

The twins decided to hide the good friends part and started teasing the two Marauders if one of them was a female instead.

"Now which of you is a girl? The twins said collectively.

Everyone laughed at the twin's comedy.

James and Remus gave each other a brotherly hug and a kiss on the cheeks.

Next was when the sprig of Mistletoe floated over to Ginny and Neville. Both blushed a deep red. Neville looked at his grand mother, who was hoping he would take the first step like a real man would. She gave him an approving nod and Ginny did the same. They stepped closer and gave each other a kiss on the lips.

_Way to go Nev! _Harry was truly glad that he took the step this time. In the other timeline, he waited until it was too late, when she died.

Little did the rest know but Neville and Ginny knew that they found someone special to themselves, fireworks exploded in their minds and all they senses were tingling.

Their parents even had to pull them apart to allow them to breathe.

And finally the Mistletoe floated over Harry and Luna. Harry looked at his dad who had a big mischievous grin plastered over his face, the type of grin that said I-will-never-let-you-live-this-down-for-as-long-as-I -am-alive. Harry sighed at that.

Luna looked at her parents who also gave their stamp of approval.

Luna knew that she was not the most popular person and did not assume that Harry wanted to kiss her so she said dreamily "There are Nargles in the Mistletoe you know? And its really alright if you do not want to kiss me."

"Yeah those Nargles are real nasty, but I do want to kiss you." With that they both leaned forward and planted their lips onto each other's.

Selene noticed a sudden spike in the ambient magic and through her true sight she saw a golden phoenix over the two children, blessing them for eternity.

"They are soul mates, Xeno!" Selene whispered to her husband.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes definitely!" she said excitedly.

Harry and Luna felt so good and in Harry's case, he felt mentally young again. It would be a kiss that they both would remember for life.

The 2 couples had a dreamy look on their face for the rest of Christmas.

Next was time to open their presents. There were plenty of presents every year and this year was no exception, everyone had many presents.

Harry received a copy of the Marauders Map from Uncle Remus (Harry was thinking how he was going to get the other copy from the twins next time.), his dad gave him the Potters infamous Invisibility Cloak and one more present that they would get it for him later.

Harry also received a present from Luna and was embarrassed to say the least that he did not get anything for her. He wanted to tell her sorry when a thin rectangular package appeared in his hand. He looked at his dad who feigned ignorance by looking at the roof.

Then they exchanged presents and opened the presents. Both gave each other a photo of each other, which they would cherish greatly.

Then all settled down and had the best dinner they had in their lives. One by one they went to thank the house elves, who were deeply touched by the witches and wizards.

Then it was time for the rest to go home. One by one they flooed and apparated back to their own home.

James grabbed Harry's hand and apparated to Diagon Alley and into Ollivanders.

"Dad I thought I am not allowed to get my wand until I am 11?" Harry asked his dad.

"Yes but did that stop the Marauders from becoming animagus? And Ollivander is an old friend of mine."

An old man walks our from behind one of the many shelves that dominated his small shop.

"Ah I've been expecting you" Ollivander said to Harry.

_How did he know I would be coming today? I don't even know that I would be coming here today._

"Come here, have a seat." Ollivander invited Harry to a chair "James it has been quite some time since you last came here."

"Yeah, I was young that time. The memory is still vivid in my memory. It was here that I met Lily"

"Ah Lily, she bought a 10 and a quarter inch wand made from willow. That wand is good for charms work. I'm sorry about her sudden demise, she was one of the more likable students."

"Not your fault Ollivander, whats past is past. Harry here today wants to get fitted for a new wand."

"Right, lets see here, hold this wand." Ollivander took a shiny black wand from a box.

Harry complied and held it.

"Give it a flick."

Harry waved the wand and a cold blast of wind chilled the entire shop.

"Nope not this." Ollivander said as he snatched the wand away from Harry.

The exact same process that harry been through in his other life happened again.

Harry held a very familiar Holly wand. He had been waiting for a long time to get it back again.

"Curious, very curious." Ollivander said pensively.

Harry feigning ignorance asked "What is so curious mister Ollivander?"

"The phoenix that gave its tail feather for this wand gave just one other for another wand. The other wand belongs to you-know-who. He had done great things, evil, but nonetheless great. It can be expected of you to do great things, Harry Potter."

Harry gave a bewildered expression just like the first time. _I should get a Grammy Award for the past 6 years of acting._

James paid up and then brought his son home. It had been a wonderful day and he was so tired he fell asleep immediately.

2nd A/N : Well here you go, Harry with his dad James enjoying a Christmas together. This chapter is a lot longer than the first chapter and I hope I did not ramble too much. I thought it was necessary to have such a long chapter to fully describe Harry enjoying a proper childhood. Please review


	3. Chapter 3 The Hospital

Chapter 3: The Falls.

A/N: Well, here is the 3rd chapter to this story. I hope it makes sense to you. This chapter is quite a bit harder to write than the previous. I hope it turns out just okay. Review if you like it. Review if you hate it. Review if you have any suggestions. Thanks all for those kind comments about the story. I really appreciate it.

Disclaimer: Well, if I were JK Rowling and all those who own a part of Harry Potter, I would pair Harry with Luna just because they are two outcasts in life. And both have lost someone immensely close to them and therefore understand each other. Well bottom line is I do not own Harry Potter as I do not have USD$16 billion dollar of spare change.

A few weeks after the wonderful Christmas, Harry Potter sat on his enormous bed thinking hard. _How am I going to save Luna's mother? Granted, I know the date and nature of the event, but I just don't know what to expect and how to save her. I could go now and tell her, but that would blow everything up and I might just delay her death should she postpone the experiment. Making it an even bigger unknown._

"Ahhh! This is infuriating!" Harry sighed out loud.

"What is Harold?" James sat down next to Harry.

Harry jumped nearly 3 feet into the air.

"Dad, you almost sent me to hospital due to cardiac arrest!" Harry yelled.

_That's it! The hospital! I can learn healing magic!_

"Thanks dad! You just helped me solve me infuriating problem." Harry gave the confused Marauder a million dollar smile before freshening up and going to the kitchen to get some food.

A few minutes later, James descended the wrought iron spiral staircase and went to the kitchen to grab a bite before he went to work. His father worked as an investor and never did any one of his investments failed. He is widely regarded as wizarding Britian's best investor.

Harry saw his father dressed in his smartest business suit with tonnes of StickMeDown© gel in his hair, giving it a Snape-like greasy look.

"Trapping a female deer today, Prongs?" Harry asked his dad, taking in his father's unusually neat appearance.

"No Harold. Hopefully today I can seal a major deal. If not, where do you think the money for your toast comes?" James retorted.

"I still think you're over dressed. Let me help you fix that." Harry started on giving his father a new look.

"Scourgify." He continued without waiting for his father's response.

"Hey! It took me 30 seconds to do my hair!"

Harry ignored his protests "Take off your tie." He commanded.

His father reluctantly did so. Harry unbuttoned the first button of his white long sleeved shirt, pulled out the collar over his midnight black blazer.

"Done." Harry said before continuing his breakfast.

James conjured a mirror and looked at himself. "Wow son. You should be a fashion designer. Any female deer would fall for me." James said as he admired himself in the mirror.

"Yup. Especially the old ones." Harry continued.

James tried to give him an outraged look but failed miserably as he succumbed to his laughter.

They finished their breakfast, gave each other a hug before saying goodbye.

&&&

Harry changed into a pair of dark blue jeans and a white shirt. Looking just like any other Muggle. He then went to the front of the fireplace, grabbed a bunch of Floo powder and threw it onto the hearth. _Well, here goes nothing _he thought.

"St Mungo's Hospital." Harry said loudly and clearly.

Harry felt the fireplace change and soon he saw many fireplaces fly by him and suddenly he stopped. Having never mastered the art of landing on two feet after using the Floo network, he stumbled out of the fireplace and tripped over the ledge where the raised floor and the hearth meet. Falling face first into the ground unceremoniously.

A sickening snap was heard as his nose contacted the awfully clean floor.

"Are you ok?" A healer rushed over to him.

"Yes, just a little undignified." Harry brushed the ashes off his clothes and he suddenly registered the pain in his nose and the blood pouring out of it.

"Maybe not" He quickly added.

"Episkey" The healer pointed his wand at Harry's bloody nose.

As he heard the spell's incantation, memories of a previous event where the spell was used on him came flooding back.

It was his 6th year in Hogwarts. He was hidden under his invisibility cloak spying on Draco Malfoy hopefully obtaining some useful information about Death Eaters. Unfortunately he was discovered by Draco who put a body bind curse on him, broke his nose and covered him with his own invisibility cloak. Luna wearing her Spectrespecs saw the Wrackspurts around Harry and saved him. It was then he noticed how beautiful she was as she fixed Harry's nose with _Episkey_.

"Hello? Are you ok?" The healer asked Harry.

Harry broke out of his reverie and said, "Yes, I am now."

"By the way, I am Jeremy Cutter, the head healer of St Mungo's. You can call me Jeremy. Can I help you?" Jeremy said with a deep and comforting voice.

"I'm Harry Potter. Call me Harry. I'm just interested in what healers do. Could you show me around?"

"Blimey, Mr. Potter! Of course!" Jeremy's eyes automatically travelled up to his forehead and saw the scar hidden behind a turf of jet-black hair.

"Call me Harry." He repeated.

"Don't mind me asking, but why are you interested in what a healer does? Most children do not care about what happens outside their world." Jeremy said conversationally.

"Well, I'm always getting injured, so I thought I could have a look-see." Harry replied smoothly.

He took in his surroundings, noticing how the whole place was white and painfully clean. The previous time he came here he was depressed to the point of numbness. He only remembers being in here without many details.

The entire hospital was very chaotic, as usual. But oddly, it was controlled chaos.

"Well Harry, here is where we heal the unfortunate people who break their bones. Sometimes, should their bone pierce a vital organ, it's a fair bit more difficult to deal with." Jeremy told him.

Just as he said that, another healer rushed to Jeremy and whispered to his ear.

"Aye, follow me Harry, a dueling accident happened." Jeremy as he ran off to the direction of the emergency healing room.

"It's going to be quite gory. I don't want you to see this, please wait outside." Jeremy said as he ran.

"I want to see it, I don't mind gore." _You have no idea, Jeremy._

Jeremy started to argue, but relented.

Harry's experience in the battlefield did not prepare him for the sight he saw. There was blood flowing freely from the young man's face who was in his late 20s. He lay crumpled on the hospital bed.

"He took a reducto in the chest and the head. His ribs punctured his lungs and has a shattered skull. We can only keep him alive for another 15 minutes." A healer reported to Jeremy.

"Ok, let's do it team." Jeremy said as he started towards the dying man.

Harry observed the procedure with utmost attention. Seeing and remembering every spell Jeremy used to save the man. Harry categorized the healing spells used as spells that stop bleeding, spells that remove bone stuck in vital organ, a spell that restarted the heart, a spell that replenished the blood in the patient and finally a spell that fixes the broken bones. He learnt that _Episkey_ is only useful for minor bone injuries.

Harry was astonished at the effectiveness of Jeremy's healing magic. The man looked as good as new, aside from the fact that he is in a magically induced coma.

Just then Jeremy walked towards him and said, "Well, I've seen worse than that. I hope you aren't scarred for life, they will have my head if they found out I showed you a healing procedure."

"No, Mr. Jeremy. It was a real eye opener for me. I never did think of the people who keeps the world running." Harry laughed.

"I'm glad you appreciate what we do. You're a really bright boy. Don't you have friends to play with?" Jeremy asked Harry.

_Uh-ho, this conversation is not going where I'd like. _Harry thought.

"Uh, I do, just that most don't seem to enjoy playing with me." Harry lied.

&&&

Meanwhile, at the Lovegood cottage, Luna Lovegood was wondering how was it like to be a bird, experiencing the freedom of flying in the air.

She was always curious about almost everything, especially magical creatures. She would ask her parents on every question that pops into her mind.

Luna got off her bed and went to her father's study, where he was writing an article for a magazine he recently started, The Quibbler. The reading material immediately became Luna's favorite. She especially loved reading articles on magical creatures and doing the rune puzzle that her mother makes monthly for the magazine.

"Daddy?" Luna asked tentatively, not wanting to disrupt her fathers' concentration.

"Yes? My little pumpkin?" Xenophilius took off his reading spectacles to give his loveable daughter his undivided attention.

"Well daddy, how does it feel like to fly like a bird?" Luna asked, straight to the point.

Xenophilius, who was used to his wife and daughter's odd questions, was taken aback by this question.

"Er.. Well, I'm not an Animagus, much less a bird Animagus. But I would imagine that you would feel really free as you can go everywhere. The sky is the limit." He answered carefully.

"Thanks daddy!" Luna said as she ran up to the editor of the Quibbler and gave him a hug. Xenophilius hugged his daughter back.

Luna then exited the room, in search of her Crumple Horned Snorkack plushie.

Xenophilius went back to his article and didn't think about her question after that.

&&&

It was a beautiful winter day. Luna opened the window to her bedroom. The cold air rushed into the room. Luna always enjoyed the cold air as it refreshes her.

_How does it feel like to fly_ was Luna thought as she climbed onto the window sill and sat on it, her feet dangling over 3 stories of air.

She sat on the window sill for a while, admiring the Lovegood forest and the mountain in the back ground.

Finally she pushed herself off the window ledge and into the air.

It was an oddly sensational feeling as she free-falled towards the Earth. An exhilaration that was only experienced as a bird, or falling towards the Earth.

2nd A/N: Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed this story so far. Do review if you want and I would like to say thank you to every one who reviewed, especially those who liked the story. Suggestions are welcomed too!


	4. Chapter 4 The Fall

A sickening snap was heard as Luna Lovegood crashed into the ground feet first.

Her father rushed out a few seconds after she hit the ground. His eyes filled with shock.

"Luna! What happened?" Xenophilius shouted.

"I was wondering how it was like to fly so I jumped off my window. It was a great feeling, although it is quite painful now." Luna replied serenely, as though both her legs and her hips were not broken.

"Will you promise me never to do that again?" Her father asked, eyes filled both with anger and concern.

As she loved her parents a lot, she promised never to jump off the window and never to make her father worried like that again.

With that, Xenophilius lifted Luna up gingerly and apparated into St Mungo's hospital to fix Luna's broken limbs.

&&&

Harry Potter and healer Jeremy Cutter just finished lunch when Harry saw a familiar figure rushing towards the emergency room. Harry stomach lurched as he recognized the person carrying a blonde haired girl in his arms.

"My friend is in trouble! Come with me please Mr Jeremy!" Harry said urgently as he got off his chair and ran towards the emergency room with Jeremy in tandem.

Reaching the intended person, Harry tapped Xenophilius while saying "Mr Lovegood, I found you a healer." He pointed to Jeremy who took the rather broken girl and put her onto a hospital bed, diagnosing her condition.

"Thanks Harry." Xenophilius said, obviously relieved his daughter is been attended to right now.

Harry did not hear Mr Lovegood's thanks as he was looking at Luna, wonder why she isn't crying as he can see that both her legs were at an odd angle. Luna looked dreamily at Harry and gave him a smile. Harry smiled back at her.

A wave of admiration washed over Harry as he saw the girl he loved endure pain that Harry knew would make him shout or even cry without batting so much as an eyelid.

Harry also remembered when in the other timeline, Luna said she jumped off her bedroom and into the ground to feel like a bird, but he did not know it was this bad.

Jeremy walked over and asked Xenophilius "Both her feet are broken in several areas, her leg bones and hips took the most of the shock. She would have to remain here for a few days, as we need to remove the broken leg bones and regrow them. Might I ask what happened?"

"Well, Luna is always a curious girl and suddenly she asks me how it feels like to be a bird, I told her I would imagine it as a sense of freedom we would not normally experience. Today, I found her lying on the lawn after I heard a horrible snapping sound. She jumped from 3 stories to find out." Xenophilius said.

As Jeremy did his magic, Harry went home to leave a note to his father.

Deer Prongs,

I would not be at home as I am at St Mungo's hospital. Luna has gotten into an accident and I would be accompanying her through the night.

Love,  
Harold

Harry then stuck the note on the mirror of his father's bathroom, grabbed a book on healing spells to read and floo-ed back to St Mungo's. This time, smart enough to avoid tripping over the ledge to prevent a repeat of an earlier incident.

He found Jeremy again who led him to the ward that Luna would be staying for the night.

Harry entered the ward and he saw Xenophilius talking animatedly with his daughter who listened attentively.

Not wanting to disturb their private time, Harry turned around to leave when Xenophilius called out to him.

"Harry! Do you mind keeping her company for a while, while I go and find Selene and tell her what happened?" Xenophilius asked Harry, giving Harry time to bond with his daughter.

Harry turned back to Xenophilius and said, "Er, okay. Mr Lovegood. Is it ok if I stay for the night too?"

Xenophilius was touched by the young boy's sincere gesture.

"Sure, Harry, and call me Xeno. Mr Lovegood makes me feel old." Xeno gave Harry a smile before leaving the ward.

Harry sat down on a chair, which like the hospital itself, was white in color and painfully clean. He looked at Luna. Luna stared back.

It was a while before she said, "Hello Harry."

"Hi Luna, how are you feeling?" He asked.

"Quite fine actually. No pain at all as there are no bones in my legs now." She said dreamily.

"I'm glad. So how did it feel?" Harry asked, taking a page out of Luna's book by changing topic suddenly and without any warning. She caught onto his question immediately.

"It was rather exhilarating at first as I felt myself falling thought the air. But it ends too soon, just as I started to enjoy the feeling." Luna replied.

"Don't tell me you intend to do it again." Harry said in horror.

"Oh no, I've already promised daddy that I will not do so again."

"Oh well, if you like, I can take you out on a broom ride next time. The vertical dive should feel quite the same." Harry said.

"Really? No one has ever asked me before! I'm sure it will be fun!" Luna literally squealed.

"Yeah, but I better ask your parents first, else, they might want my head for injuring their precious daughter." Harry quickly added.

Soon the two children were talking about anything and everything under the sun. Both just felt so natural with each other.

A healer came in later that afternoon and gave Luna the skele-grow drink.

Harry grimaced when he remember the taste of skele-grow when Glideroy Lockhart removed all the bones in Harry's right arm in the other timeline when he was in year 2. He remembered it tasted like charcoal mixed with crude oil, in other words, revolting.

"Well Luna, I do not envy you right now. What do you think of the drink?"

"Quite nice actually, its cherry flavored." Luna replied.

_Madame Pomfrey doesn't love me anymore!_ Harry thought sadly.

"I drank the unflavoured one before. You'll have an uncomfortable night."

"Yes, I'm feeling quite sleepy right now. Good afternoon Harry." Luna stifled a yawn.

"Good afternoon Luna." Harry replied.

Harry took his book out and started reading it, marking the pages that he felt contained useful spells.

&&&

Xenophilius waited in the Ministry of Magic's lobby as he waited for his wife to finish her work in the Department of Mysteries. He wasn't allowed to go into the Department of Mysteries. He wasn't worried about his daughter as he knew that Harry could be trusted.

It was 7 in the night and he saw his wife walk out of the ministry, looking very tired. He ran up to her.

"Hello dear, what are you doing here?" Selene greeted her husband.

"Luna is in the hospital, she fell from 3 stories." Xeno blurted. "She is safe now, Harry is accompanying her." He quickly added after he saw his wife's face pale.

"Lets go there now." Selene said worriedly.

They floo-ed to St Mungo's Hospital and were outside Luna's ward instantly.

They opened the door quietly so as not to disturb Luna.

They saw Luna sleeping peacefully as usual with a smile on her face. Harry was sitting on the chair, head on a book that was on Luna's bed. On closer inspection, they were holding hands.

"The golden phoenix above them is a little different from last time, its more corporeal now." Selene whispered to her husband.

The door opened and the two elder Lovegood look at it.

"Am I disturbing anything?" James asked tentatively, still dressed as per Harry's work.

"No, come right in." Xeno replied.

James walked over to his son and put a blanket he brought from home over him. He took notice of Harry's hand, which was holding Luna's. A mischievous grin spread over his face.

"Never going to let him live it down?" Selene asked as he saw the grin form on James face.

"Nope, too good an opportunity to pass. He really does seem to take a fancy on your little moon." James commented.

"Well, I think I should tell you this now, these two are destined to be soul mates." Selene said, waiting for a reaction.

James took a while to digest this rather major piece of information.

"What makes you say that?" was all James could manage to say.

"I have what most people call 'true sight'. I can see things for what it is. Right now there is a golden phoenix over the two of them." Selene said bluntly.

The overloaded Marauder looked above his sleeping son.

As if reading his mind, Selene answered his unasked question, "You would not be able to see it, but it is there."

"Well, I guess I would take this time to know my soon-to-be family members. Care to join me for dinner?" James asked.

"We would love to, I'm starving." The two Lovegood chorused. They looked at each other before laughing.

They moved towards the restaurant.

"Order what you want, it's on me." James said to Selene and Xeno.

"Oh no, we wouldn't want to impose, we can pay for ourselves" Xeno said, a little apprehensive about the size of the bill as this restaurant served rather exotic food. The Lovegood family was not rich, just barely earning enough for the upkeep of the family.

"Please let me take care of the bill, I managed to seal a rather major deal today." James said.

"At most, I'll deduct the bill from Harry's pocket money." He added mischievously after seeing the unconvinced look on Selene's face.

They had a sumptuous dinner where James paid, and said good-bye.

James made a stop at the reception counter.

"Please put Luna Lovegood's bill under my tab. Thanks" James said to the receptionist before floo-ing home.

Xeno and Selene went to the ward and soon fell asleep leaning against each other.

&&&

Harry Potter slowly stirred as he awoke from a deep slumber. He noticed two protuberant silvery grey eyes boring into him and he felt something soft and warm in his hand.

He quickly retracted his hand and blushed a deep red the Weasleys would be proud of.

"Sorry Luna!" He said quickly.

"I don't think you are, and I enjoy holding your hand too." Luna said, being as blunt as a sledge hammer.

Harry blushed at being caught and at the fact that Luna enjoyed holding his hand.

"Er, well, good morning by the way. Where are your parents, and how are you feeling today?" Harry asked, just noticing that he had a familiar looking blanket covering him.

"Mum has to go to work and daddy is rushing an article for the Quibbler."

"Mmm... Let me go grab a bite, I'm starving." Harry said as he stomach growled.

"Ok, do you mind if I read your book?" Luna asked.

"Oh no, not at all." Harry said before going to the cafeteria and grabbing a turkey ham lunch sandwich, paid for and went back to the ward.

"Where did you get this book?" Luna asked him as soon as he sat down.

"Well, my dad's library, he has loads of such books and I'm trying to read them all. It would be such a waste to leave them alone." Harry replied.

Just then, James walked into the room and said "Hi Luna and Haro-, I mean Harry."

"Dad, you seem to be in a good mood today." Harry commented on the big smile plastered on his face.

"Well, remember the deal I told you about yesterday?"

Harry nodded an affirmative.

"I clinched it due to my persuasive skills and female deer catching looks." James boasted.

"That's great dad! Other people always say I take after you, so thanks for the compliment. I do have a share in how you looked, by the way." Harry retorted.

Luna started giggling at the Potter family comedy.

"That's why son, this week end I would be bringing you to get a custom broom." James said.

Harry was flabbergasted for a moment then he started squealing like a 6 year old boy, which his body is.

"Dad, are you serious?" Harry asked delightedly.

"No son." He said and he saw Harry's face fall then he quickly added, "Only kidding. I'll get you fitted for one."

"I'll get you for that, dad!" Harry said menacingly while he rushed up and hugged his dad.

"Thanks daddy." Harry said sincerely.

"Well son, I have to go to work, I'm already an hour late, as usual. See you later son." James said before leaving for work.

Just then healer Jeremy came in and informed Luna she is ready to be discharged.

"Where do we go now?" Harry asked.

"I would imagine daddy is still at home working on the article. Lets go to my house. Is it ok with you?" Luna asked Harry.

"Okay, let me get my things." Harry said as he folded his blanket and took his book under his arm.

With that the young couple walked hand in hand to the floo hub where they floo-ed to the Lovegood cottage, affectionately named The Cottage, not that Harry didn't know.

As usual Harry stumbled when he landed on the Hearth and was bracing for an impact when he felt Luna grab and stabilize him.

_Damn, after almost a full decade of using floo, I'm not even able to land properly and people believe I can save the world._ Harry thought.

"Thanks, I was quite sure for a moment that I would go back to St Mungo's again to fix my nose." Harry said to Luna.

"No problem, thank you for staying the night. No other people would have done that other than Mum, Daddy and you." Luna said earnestly.

"Er, your welcome, Luna. Lets meet your dad." Harry said.

Luna took his hand and went up to her father's study.

"Daddy! I'm home." Luna said loudly.

"My sweet little pumpkin, I'm glad you are back. I didn't know you would be released so quickly if not I would fetch you home." Xeno said as he embraced his daughter.

"Its okay daddy, Harry took me home instead." Luna said, holding Harry's hand up.

"Thanks Harry. By the way, what about the hospital bill?" Xeno asked.

Luna shrugged and Harry spoke this time.

"I would imagine my father picked up the bill." Harry said, knowing as mischievous his father might be, he had a heart of gold and was very generous.

"Oh not again, he paid for our dinner last night. I would like to meet your father to pay him back." Xeno said, guilty that James spent so much money on his family.

"When he gives, he never expects anything back. At most, I'll ask him not to give me pocket money for a month." Harry said.

Xeno smiled at this and said "Like father, like son. Would you stay with us for dinner?"

Harry said, "No, I need to go home to prepare for a prank on my dad. And also to clean up."

"Ok then see you Harry." Xeno said.

"Bye Harry" Luna said as she pull him into a hug.

Feeling awkward and his cheeks burning as he returned the hug Harry said "Good bye Mr Lovegood. Bye Luna."

"Call me Xeno, Harry" Xeno said.

Harry stepped out of Luna's embrace and went home to start planning to get Sirius Black out of Azkaban.

2nd A/N: Well another little disclaimer is that I do not endorse jumping out of your window at any given time. This is a rather long chapter and I hope you don't get bored. The next chapter would be getting sirius (forgive the pun, couldn't help it!) I hope you enjoyed and once again if you can, review!


	5. Chapter 5 Sirius Business

Chapter 5: Sirius Business

A/N: Well here you go, a chapter dedicated to Sirius. Hope you like it.

&&&

Sirius Black was sitting in the corner of his high security cell shivering. The temperature was a bone chilling 43-Fahrenheit (6 degree Celsius). He only had an overalls and a thin jacket on. Coupled by the fact that the cell was unheated made it almost uninhabitable by any human.

Every aspect of Azkaban was designed so that being a prisoner was torture. The Demetors patrol the corridors of the high security cells every hour, feasting on the littlest of happy memories the prisoners have. The fact that the prison was built on an island in the North Sea enforces there is almost no chance of escape. Every prisoner had one thing in common, no matter what their nationality was, crimes committed or not, they felt desperation on a scale that no one outside Azkaban will ever know.

Most prisoners go insane after a month, but not Sirius Black. Most of the prisoners were guilty of despicable crimes, but not Sirius Black. He was an innocent man, as innocent as Harry Potter himself when he was 1.

Sirius Black, unlike the other prisoners, was thrown into Azkaban without a trail. Therefore his determination to eventually break out of Azkaban to meet his old friends and his godson, Harry Potter was massive. However, he did not know how to account for Lily's death. He felt guilt that he was the cause. It was this determination that kept him sane for the past half a decade.

He thought back to that fateful day when everything started to go wrong.

&&&

6 years ago.

It was raining cats and dogs; lightning illuminated the landscape with an eerie cool blue flash of light occasionally.

Sirius Black continued walking towards the Potters' estate, his raincoat merely delayed his soaking.

"Wormtail!" Sirius shouted over the roaring rain.

"Padfood, it's so good to see you!" Peter Pettigrew shouted back.

_Something seems off about Peter today _Sirius thought, but he brushed the thought aside.

"Let's go in before we drown." Sirius said.

Peter agreed readily as the moved towards the front door of the handsome house. Sirius raised the intricately made lion knocker and released it. A resounding knock was heard.

A few moments later, Lily Potter opened the door and quickly invited the two drenched men in.

"Sirius and Peter, how are you?" Lily greeted them warmly after drying their clothes with the drying charm.

"Nervous." Sirius replied.

"Never better" Peter replied.

"Hey, old dog how are you? Hello Peter." James said as he descended the wooden staircase.

"Nervous, my deer." Sirius jokingly said.

"Hi James." Peter greeted James.

"Well let's get to the serious matter at hand." Lily said in a business tone.

"Yes? I heard my name?" Sirius asked with a straight face.

James shoved his hand in his mouth to stop himself from laughing. One death-glare from Lily and James immediately stopped, knowing he is in for some trouble.

"Oh for Merlin's sake stop that and be serious Sirius!" Lily said, not realizing the major pun at the end of her sentence.

All 3 men burst out laughing.

"Sorry honey, couldn't control" James said as he wiped the tears of glee from his eyes.

At that moment, a loud wail from a baby infiltrated the living room.

"Oops, duty calls my friends, see you later" James said as he hurried to the nursery, to a crying Harry Potter.

"Ok Sirius, are you ready to do this?" Lily asked, dead serious this time.

"No, what I suggest is that you make Peter the secret keeper instead." Sirius said.

"Why?" Lily asked, puzzled at the sudden change in plans.

"It would be most obvious that you would make me the secret keeper. Voldemort would eventually hunt me down and force me to reveal the secret. Should my tongue just slip, all your lives would be in jeopardy. Therefore I'd be the decoy." Sirius reasoned.

"Are you sure about this Sirius?" Lily asked.

"Yes." Sirius lied; this whole episode had an ominous feeling.

"Well, let us get on to it then. Peter, are you alright with this new arrangement?" Lily asked Peter.

"Yes, I am." Peter replied.

"Well here goes." Lily said with a sigh.

With that, Lily started preparations for the Fidelius charm while Sirius thought about his suggestion. He eventually convinced himself that the swap was necessary and nothing could go wrong, he had complete faith in Peter.

Lily cast the charm and a golden aura appeared around the entire estate and Peter's entire body, giving him a godly look for the moment.

The charm was complete and the trust was invested in Peter Pettigrew.

The duo left the Potter's estate and went to their respective homes.

Meanwhile, back in the handsome Potter's house after Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew left, Lily Potter decided to tell her husband the change in secret keeper at a later time and went to prepare dinner.

&&&

Sirius Black was riding his enchanted motorcycle. He was going back home from work and decided to take a detour to the Potters and have a chat with James and possibly dinner.

He smiled at that thought as he never truly had a family. He never took the views and beliefs of his pure-blooded supremacist parents and therefore, was hated by them. He always thought the Marauders were his family and James was on the top of the list.

Sirius looked forward to having a wonderful evening with his best friend.

As he neared the Potters estate, his nose caught a faint scent of burnt wood and death in the distance. His senses were enhanced when he became an Animagus, giving him the smelling capabilities of a dog.

The smell, to his horror, got stronger as he went nearer to the Potters. Sirius revved his motorcycle engine to its limits and arrived at the Potter estate as fast as he could.

What he saw on that fateful day was something he could never forget. The handsome estate was literally torn in half, as if a gigantic meteor struck the left side of the house. It was chaos as pieces of furniture burned and shattered glass reflected the moonlight.

This kind of destruction could only be caused by

"Voldemort." Sirius spat in contempt. He also silently vowed to do everything he can to avenge the death of the Potters.

"Sirius!" Hagrid's loud voice boomed over the crackling of the burning wood.

Sirius knew what he must do, find and kill that traitorous rat.

"Hagrid, take the bike, I do not need it anymore. I need to find Peter right now." Sirius said, barely holding back tears.

"Come on Sirius, ya know it wasn't yer fault." Hagrid said, trying his best to comfort Sirius.

"Thanks Hagrid, I really appreciate it, I must go now." Sirius said as he apparated away.

Soon Order members and Aurors apparated into the scene, eventually declaring Voldemort and Lily Potter dead.

&&&

_Damn that traitorous rat, betraying us all to get on Voldemort's good books. It's my entire fault, if I didn't suggest the last minute swap; the Potters might be alive right now. _Sirius thought, filled with anger at first, which slowly changed to guilt.

He apparated to the apartment where Peter Pettigrew lived in. He blasted open the door, hoping to find a relatively fat rat standing there, waiting to be tortured.

Sirius was instead greeted by an empty living room.

_So he had prepared for the betrayal _Sirius thought as he moved to the next door.

He went around the house, blasting every door he could see and unsurprisingly, he found nothing.

Sirius then went to all the places that Peter liked to hang out, the Starbuck's Coffee outlet and the library, but to no avail.

Sirius roamed the streets, hoping to find Peter. However, Sirius knew deep down inside that it was almost impossible to find him; he would have gone into hiding as soon as he told the secret to Voldemort.

Sirius had been searching for two days straight and was tired to the bones. He was about to give up his search when he saw a familiar person with his back facing him. At the sight of the person, he felt rejuvenated with anger and hate coursing through his veins.

He sprinted at full speed towards Peter. Peter, hearing the loud footsteps of Sirius, turned to look at him before scampering from Sirius.

Sirius fired a non-verbal spell at Peter. The stunner covered the distance between Sirius and Peter instantly, but missed.

Peter made a sharp right turn into a deserted alley and sprinted the length of it, pushing over rubbish bins and any miscellaneous objects like crates to obstruct Sirius's path way.

Sirius, being the more athletic of the two easily cleared the obstacles. He fired a few more stunners which all missed its intended target.

Peter was at his wit's end and his legs were screaming for a break. A plan quickly hatched in his mind as he sprinted back onto an extremely crowded street filled to the brim with muggles.

Sirius followed Peter closely, almost grabbing the man on a few occasion. Suddenly, Peter stopped in the middle of a muggle filled street. He did not care one bit about the secrecy law as his pointed his wand at Peter's chest.

Sirius was about to cast another stunning spell when Peter shouted.

"Sirius! How could you! Lily died because of your betrayal!" Peter screamed at the top of his voice.

Sirius grey eyes widened precipitously as he recognized the pattern Peter was moving his wand in. It was the most powerful blasting curse any wizard could master, but it came at a price, it uses so much magic from a person's magical core that the person's lifespan would be shortened by around 5 years and the person would be severely weakened by casting the spell.

Sirius immediately cast "Shiletotalus!".

The ground shook as the spell charged, dissipated by Sirius's shield. It rebounded onto the unsuspecting muggles around Sirius, eventually killing 12. All hell broke loose, the muggles running and screaming, trying to get out of the way. Some kind-hearted souls hauled the injured away from the two wizards.

Sirius collapsed from magical exhaustion as the shield charm took almost everything he had.

He heaved himself up and looked around for Peter, but could only see a finger at the epicenter of the blast.

Peter saw that Sirius did not die and immediately changed into his Animagus form and scampered away.

Sirius, knowing that he would get blamed for the deaths, gave up trying to move and fell unconscious on the floor.

Aurors apparated into the scene and apprehended Sirius. They took eyewitness accounts of what had happened from the muggles before obliviating them.

Sirius was sentenced to Azkaban without trail.

&&&

"Get into the cell and shut up." Mad-Eye Moody growled at Sirius.

Sirius gave up trying to explain anything to them knowing it would be passed off as a well thought out lie.

As Mad-Eye Moody slammed the door shut before locking it with multiple charms, he muttered, "Disgrace to all of wizardkind. Lower than anyone can sink by betraying the Potters."

Moody and his fellow auror left the cell. Sirius noticed that Moody's colleague left behind that day's Daily Prophet.

Sirius covertly grabbed that copy of newspaper and started to read.

The headline stated "He-who-must-not-be-named was killed by Harry Potter."

He read on to find out that James and Harry had survived the attack by Voldemort, an event that has never happened before, All who had crossed Voldemort's path were tortured to the point of insanity or death.

He heaved a sigh of relief as he read that his friend was safe and sound. From that point on, a determination like a PerpetualFlame© with the strength of a phoenix lit inside of him. Determined to meet his best friends, James and Remus, and his godson, Harry.

It was exactly that determination and his innocence that kept him sane for the 6 years he was wronged in Azkaban.

&&&

Sirius knew that one day his innocence would be proven. He snuggled closer to the wall and shoved more newspaper into his clothes to gather warmth as he tried to sleep.

But he did not know it would be so soon.

2nd A/N: Here you go, an entire chapter dedicated to Sirius. I hope you liked it. If you did, please review. If you didn't, please review too, I would like to know what can be improved in the story. Any suggestions are welcomed with open arms.


	6. Chapter 6 Phoenix

Chapter 6: Phoenix

A/N: Well, the chapter that some of you are holding your breath for. Without further ado, lets get to the chapter.

Disclaimer: NO! Harry Potter is not mine!

&&&

Harry Potter sat in his study room as he thought hard. _I have been avoiding getting Sirius out of Azkaban as my magical endurance was really meager last time. Any major spell would be too exhausting. I think, now I can try to break into Azkaban. I only need to watch out for the Aurors._

It would not do Harry and the wizarding world any good should he get captured or die trying to get Sirius Black out of Azkaban prison. Harry contemplated if he should just leave Sirius alone and save Sirius like in the previous timeline, but he immediately dismissed that idea.

_5 years in that hellhole is enough, I hope he is all right now. Where is Hermione when you need her?_ Harry sighed as he realized that his two confederates were either unaware of the wizarding world or just too young to be of any help right now. He had to do this alone.

He also thought about another problem; his dad believed that Sirius betrayed them, not to mention the entire assembly of the Order of the Phoenix. However, he decided that he would deal with the problem later.

&&&

Two days and a lot of tea later, Harry Potter finally completed his plan to break Sirius out of his high security cell.

He planned to obtain Polyjuice Potion and disguise himself as one of the Aurors, the man he had in his mind was Kingsley. How Harry was going to obtain the Auror's hair he had absolutely no idea.

He would then take his brand new Locomote custom broom and Apparate to Edinburgh. He thought that this would be the best way to travel to Azkaban, as it was not possible to Apparate directly into Azkaban.

At Azkaban, his plan is simple, under the guise of an Auror, he would stun and feed them the Draught of Living Death and blast all Dementors he would encounter until Sirius was found.

When Harry finally meets Sirius, he would not give him a hug; but instead, he would stun Sirius to conceal his identity.

Finally, he ould drop Sirius at Grimmauld Place and leave him a note.

Satisfied with his plan, Harry sat down on the plush leather chair in his study. He pulled out a book on advanced healing magic, placed it on the Brazilian Rosewood table before summoning some parchment and a quill.

He opened the book and started studying it, taking notes on anything that caught his eye.

&&&

It was 31st July, Harry's seventh birthday and Luna's sixth birthday. Both their parents decided to throw the both of them a combined birthday party.

Harry got out of his bed and dragged himself to his bathroom. Harry was used to waking before dawn, as he liked to watch the sunrise.

He took a hot shower and freshened up before dressing lightly, perfect for summer.

After finishing his early morning chores, he tiptoed into his father's room, noticing that the ornate door was ajar.

James Potter lay sprawled over his bed, he had not even bothered to undress or sleep under the comforter.

His untamable jet-black hair was more tousled than Harry had ever seen and worse, he reeked of Firewhiskey. He knew that his dad had a bad day and because of that, Harry didn't do the customary morning prank.

Knowing that his father would nurse an intense hangover, Harry went down to get a potion from the pantry.

He rummaged through the mostly useless potions until he found what he wanted, reFresh!© Mind Clearing potion. He also took his camera and brought both items up. He left the bottle of potion on the bedside table and took a photo of his father's undignified pose as he was making a photo album of the Potter family. He also left a note stating that he would be watching the sunrise at the usual area.

He quietly closed the heavy Brazilian Rosewood door and went to get his bag. Then he went off to the broom cupboard. He took out his Locomote broom.

The elegant broom was exactly like a Firebolt in the other timeline, except that it was a little more agile then the Firebolt. The Firebolt would probably be a replica of Harry's current broom as the profile of the bristles at the back and the shape of the handle was exactly the same.

Harry skillfully mounted his broom, Disillusioned himself and kicked off the ground hard.

&&&

He soared high up into the cold morning air. The sky was still pitch black. He flew towards a hill in the more rural areas of Godric Hollows.

He thoroughly enjoyed the flight to the hill as he loved the feel of the acceleration of the broom. The wind in his hair, and the freedom of flying.

As he landed on his favorite hill, he wished that the flight had lasted a little longer. Conjuring a picnic mat, he placed it on the grass that was caked in morning dew.

He sat down on the mat and took out a book entitled Azkaban: A History and started reading as he waited for the sunrise. His glasses were charmed to slightly enhance his night vision. It was also unbreakable and rain repellant even though it looked exactly the same as his previous pair of spectacles.

Harry always wondered why he didn't purchase such a pair of spectacles in the other timeline; it would have saved him a lot of crashes when he was practicing Quidditch in the rain.

There still was at least half an hour before the sun would start rising. He was deeply engrossed in the book as he absorbed a lot of vital information.

Harry learnt that Azkaban was bursting with wards that prevent forced entry. Wards that could cast the bone breaking curse and stunning charm. This worried Harry a little, which made him hope that he would be able to complete his mission without getting killed or captured.

Harry lay back onto the picnic mat and looked up into the sky. Inhaling the cool morning air, he closed his eyes and relaxed.

He felt a tickling sensation on his face, he swatted at his face, thinking that insects had decided to set up a camp on him. Instead of hitting a bug, his hand brushed against long and straggly strands of hair, something he had only felt in the other time line.

His eyes immediately popped open to see two beautiful protuberant silvery-grey eyes filling his entire field of vision. He was not expecting this so he screamed.

"Hello Harry, why are you screaming." Luna asked, not knowing that she was the reason.

Harry, who was extremely self-conscious said, "Hi Luna, I wasn't screaming, I was just... shouting. It's not every day that someone visits me like this."

Luna's melodious giggle resonated through the quiet hill. Harry's mouth twitched up into a smile.

"By the way, what are you doing here? I don't remember seeing you here before." Harry spoke to her.

"My mum takes me to a different area every morning to see the sunrise in different view and today we came here." Luna said dreamily.

"Oh, I see. So where is she?" Harry said as he moved to the side of the picnic mat motioning Luna to sit beside him.

"Well, I think she went home to wake Daddy up. He has an important meeting and I suppose mummy doesn't want him to be late again." Luna replied as she sat down beside him.

"Let's watch the sunrise together." Harry said.

Slowly, the pitch-black sky turned to the deepest blue as the sun moved closer to the horizon.

The couple watched the sky turn to the slightest hint of orange before passing into the twilight period.

The sky was of a dark azure blue with hints of red, orange, pink and purple. It was truly a magnificent scene.

Luna leaned her head on Harry shoulders. Harry, who was caught off guard, tensed up before relaxing slightly. He hesitantly put an arm over her shoulder.

The sun peeked over the horizon and bathed the woods and hills with the early morning glow. Harry could see the Potter's manor in the distance; the lighting gave the handsome manor an ethereal aura.

Both of them enjoyed this particular sunrise a lot more than they usually did so.

Luna was first to speak, "I enjoyed this sunrise more than any others before, even though I do not know if it was your company or the scenery that made it so pleasant."

Harry smiled and looked at Luna, "Yes, it is the most enjoyable sunrise I've ever experienced. I do believe it's your company that did so."

"By the way, there is a phoenix hovering over us." Luna said, smiling.

"Fawkes?" Harry thought out loud as he looked up.

"You know this phoenix?" Luna stared at him.

_Argh! Did I just say Fawkes's name out loud? I'm not supposed to know that phoenix until later. And there's nothing above us?_ Harry thought.

Harry stared back at her, "Uh… there is nothing above us?" Counter a question with a question was the best way to avoid having to answer to his knowledge about the phoenix.

"Well I see a golden phoenix above us. I'll ask mum when she comes. She knows more than I do." Luna replied.

Just then, Selene Lovegood Apparated to where she left her daughter. Her husband had, as usual, overslept and made a big mess.

Selene saw that her daughter was in the company of a raven, tousled hair boy. She immediately knew that the boy was none other than Harry Potter. Seeing such a scene brought a smile to her lips. The sight that she saw was a perfect one.

She walked over to the couple. Harry felt her presence, but tried not to show it. Spending a lot of time training with the paranoid senior Auror rubbed off onto him. She had walked very quietly but Harry heard the sound of her footsteps on the grass. But he kept quiet as he didn't want to arouse unwanted suspicions, especially around two Lovegoods.

Selene sat beside her daughter and said, "I guess I missed the sunrise here."

"Mummy!" Luna hugged her mother.

"Hello Mrs Lovegood." Harry said politely, blushing lightly as he realized that all the while Luna was leaning on him and his arm was around her. It felt so natural to him that he didn't realize it.

"Oh Harry, don't call me that, it makes me feel like an old lady. Call me Selene." She said, giving Harry a smile.

"Ok Selene." Harry returned the smile.

"Mummy why is there a golden phoenix above Harry and I?" Luna asked her mother.

Selene was taken aback by the question, not sure how the children would take the fact that they were soul mates. She finally decided to tell them the truth. Harry in the meantime took out 3 of the finest Butterbeers from his bag and passed 2 of them to the Lovegoods.

"Well, I don't know how to tell you two indirectly. So I'll come straight at it. The two of you are soul mates." Selene said bluntly.

Harry, who was taking a large gulp of Butterbeer, atomized his mouthful of the sweet beer and started coughing violently.

"Mummy what are soul mates?" Luna asked her mother, her now infamous curiosity aroused.

"Well, they are two individuals who are destined to be together. Everyone has just one soul mate. The both of you are really lucky to have found your soul mate." Selene explained carefully.

All these while Harry was in deep thought. _Soulmates? That's a revelation! Even knowing what might happen 10 years from now didn't prepare me for this. I wonder how Luna takes this._

"Daddy and I are soul mates too. When we met in Hogwarts during the Yule Ball, we just felt so natural around each other. There is this special spark when I am with him. Our guardian is, oddly, a Crumple-Horned Snorkack. Not much more is known about soul mates as it is extremely rare that anyone meet theirs in their entire life. What is known is that when soul mates come love each other, the love is as pure as a unicorn." Selene continued.

Harry and Luna were absorbing this new piece of information. They exchanged a glance at each other.

"Well, it is okay if the both of you choose to ignore it." Selene said and both the children shook their heads vigorously.

"Even though I hope that the both of you get together." Selene said. She would give her daughter her full support. She knew her daughter was much more matured then she looks.

The young couple blushed. Harry reached for Luna's hand and held it. She squeezed his hand in return.

The trio sat in silence as they started to drink Harry's Butterbeer.

"Mmm, this is delicious!" Luna and her mother exclaimed together.

Harry smiled at them and said, "Well, my dad owns the company, so I can get you some if you want."

"That would be nice." Selene said softly.

"Oh! Sorry, I have to go now. My dad had an extremely bad day. He might be awake now." Harry said quickly.

Harry stood up, Luna stood up as they were holding hands.

Luna hugged Harry tightly and said "See you later."

He hugged back just as tightly and said" See you later too."

"Bye Harry." Selene said.

"Bye Selene!" Harry said as he jumped on his broom.

He looked back, suddenly remembering a promise, he said, "Luna, don't worry, I wouldn't forget the promise of the broom flight. Another day! Bye!"

Harry shot towards the cerulean blue skies, pointing his broom back in the direction of the manor. He disillusioned himself wandlessly.

&&&

Harry opened the front door and went to the kitchen where he hoped to find his father.

Seeing that his father wasn't in the kitchen, he went up to his father's room to check on him.

When he stepped into the room, he heard his father groan.

_Must be the hangover _Harry thought as he conjured a glass of water.

"Here have this." Harry helped his dad lean against the headboard and gave him the cup of water.

"Ahh, that's better." James said groggily.

"Here's the mind clearing potion." Harry passed the bottle to him.

James downed the whole bottle and felt reFreshed©. Only then he realized the great big smile plastered over Harry's face.

"Well?" James said, looking at Harry expectantly.

"What?" Harry replied, unsure at what his father was going at.

"There is no morning prank and there is a big smile on your face. Found a little moon this morning?" James teased.

"Well you did seem like you had a bad day, so only for today I gave you a break, just for today. Yes I did coincidentally meet Luna today. But what happened yesterday?" Harry said quickly.

"Well, I just lost the second largest business deal last night and had too much Firewhiskey after that. If only I had been better." James replied bitterly.

"Does it matter? You are the most successful businesswizard in Britain. Isn't it that other company's loss if they do not deal with you? And you are a good father too." Harry added, as an afterthought.

"You're right son, you may be a brat sometimes but you sure know how to make people feel special. Another bigger deal will come round. Now lets get ready for you and your little moon's birthday" James said as he hugged his son and ruffled his hair.

Harry blushed at the comment and helped his dad from the bed.

"Please take a shower. You stink to the high heavens. Deers will not be attracted to a stinky stag." Harry rebutted.

The Potters continued their breakfast like usual before heading out for a game of Quidditch to pass the time before the birthday dinner. Harry also learnt that quite a few Aurors would be present and he hoped to be able to get the hair for his plan to work.

Time passed extremely quickly as father and son goofed around on their lawn, soon it was about time to get ready for the party. They went back into the manor to clean up and dressed for the party.

As usual, his dad forced Harry to wear a midnight-black muggle suit.

"Dad! Is this necessary?" Harry said, exasperated.

"Yes sonny, do you want to leave your little moon in the lurch?" James said as he hexed the suit onto Harry and secured it such that Harry couldn't take it off.

Harry, who acted like a weak innocent child didn't counter the sticking charm his dad had used to hold the button tightly together, gave up trying to counter his father.

They went back down to wait for the guests.

&&&

The Lovegood family arrived first. This time they took a Portkey so as not to damage their dress robes.

Xenophilius was as usual, dressed unusually. He wore bright yellow robes with an acid green shirt and red pants.

Selene was dressed in a light pink dress with earrings that seemed like frozen teardrops and a necklace of sea shells.

Luna wore an elegant light blue dress with her usual Butterbeer cork necklace and dirigible plums earrings.

Harry was stunned at how adorable she looked.

"Hello Xeno," Harry said.

"Selene," James continued.

"And Luna." Harry ended and gave them a wide smile.

The Lovegoods looked at each other before bursting out in laughter.

"Did I hear" Fred said, appearing out of nowhere.

"Someone tried our" George continued.

"TandemSpeak Copyrighted?" Fred finished.

"Harry Birthday and happy birthday, Luna!" The Weasleys shouted, as Mrs Weasley, Mr Weasley, Ron, Percy, Bill and Charlie appeared in the living room.

Soon everyone exchanged greetings and presents before they waited for the rest of the guests to come before the party started.

Harry hoped that an Auror would come so that he can try to get their hairs for the Polyjuice Potion.

His prayers were answered when Kingsley Shacklebolt stepped through the front door.

Harry jaws dropped as he saw that Kingsley Shacklebolt had long black hair.

Harry forced shut his mouth and went to talk with him.

"Hello Harry. I'm Kingsley Shacklebolt. Call me Kingsley. Happy birthday." Kingsley said in the slow and deep voice that was reassuring to those who spoke to him.

"Hello Kingsley! Thank you. Come in please." Harry said jovially.

With that, Harry started planning on how to obtain Kingsley's hair. He decided to enroll the help of the Weasley twins.

"Hey Fred!" Harry whispered to Fred loudly.

"I'm George." Fred replied.

"Oh quit jesting you have a mole over your right eyebrow!" Harry whispered again.

A stunned Fred and George made their way towards Harry.

"Hey guys, have you played a rather major prank on an Auror before?" Harry started.

"Never." The twins said together.

"Here is your chance. Let's prank Kingsley!" Harry whispered conspirationally.

"Are you," George started.

"Out of your mind?" Fred finished the sentence.

Harry was taken aback by how timid the twins were right now.

"But, what are pranks" Fred started this time.

"Without risks involved." George added.

"We are in." The twins said with determination.

"Ok, here's the plan." Harry started. With that, he outlined his plan to prank on Kingsley. It involved dirtying his hair and allowing him to take a shower with Harry's specially spiked shampoo, which would cause hair fall.

"Wicked!" The twins said together.

The twins then set off to search for an UnScourgifyable© Dunk Bomb they had planted in their previous visit.

Harry in the mean time was having a good time with Luna, chatting about anything and everything. They discussed magical creatures to the current minister for magic.

Harry excused himself when he saw that his two accomplices smirking away.

"How did it go?" Harry asked.

"It should be set off about... Now!" George said as an explosion was heard in the background.

Less than a minute later, a smelly and smiling Kingsley Shacklebolt walked into the living room and said, "Whoever set this prank up has great potential as an Auror."

Harry exchanged glances with the twins and smiled. The rest were laughing and pinching their nose in an attempt to stop the smell from infiltrating their nose.

"Now where is the shower? I found out that the remnants of the bomb cannot be Scourgified away." He continued.

"Here follow me." Harry said innocently as he led Kingsley Shacklebolt into the second stage of this trap.

Harry showed him to the bathroom and went back down to give a thumbs up for their work.

A few moments later, a bald Kingsley walked into the room where raucous laughter erupted from everyone in the room.

James recovered first and said, "You do look better when you are bald."

Everyone agreed spontaneously. Kingsley conjured a mirror and agreed himself.

Meanwhile, Harry went to the bathroom to collect Kingsley's hair, hoping that the house elves had yet to clean the bathroom.

They hadn't. Several strands of hair were caught on the drain cover. Harry dried them and stashed them away in his secret compartment. Now preparations to rescue Sirius are almost ready.

All he had to do was to purchase Polyjuice Potion and the Draught of Living Death.

Harry and Luna's birthday ended quickly and everyone enjoyed himself or herself tremendously.

&&&

The next day, Harry as usual, woke up early and had breakfast with his dad before saying good-bye.

Harry got ready to go to Knockturn Alley to purchase the potions, as he used a few cosmetic charms to increase his size and to disguise his face. He wore a hooded robe to cover his head.

He Floo-ed to the Leaky Cauldron and entered through the magically concealed entrance to Diagon Alley.

Diagon Alley looked exactly like how it looked in the other time line, except that the attendants were much younger.

Harry hastily walked towards the entrance of Knockturn Alley and rounded the corner.

Knockturn Alley was just as dirty and smelly as he remembered. Harry kept walking briskly, passing by rows and rows of filthy shop houses selling almost everything related to the dark arts.

He finally found what he was looking for, a small and clean (as compared to the rest of the alley) shop where the door to the shop was extremely weathered and battered. One of the two hinges had failed; as Harry opened the door, a loud scraping noise was heard.

Once he stepped into the shop, a short and scraggy old man appeared.

"What do you want?" The old man scowled.

Harry cast a charm so that his voice would appear much lower than it actually is.

"I need 5 doses of Polyjuice Potion and 6 doses of the Draught of Living Death. I'm offering a100 galleons." Harry said in his new and low voice and in a tone matching the old man's scowl.

The old man went to the stores and obtained the 11 crystal flasks from the stores.

"Are these well made?" Harry asked rudely.

"They are brewed to perfection; only the finest ingredients are used." The old man replied as a flash of hurt appeared on his wrinkled face.

Harry kept the flasks and threw the bag of galleons on the table.

He hastily left for home.

&&&

2nd A/N: Well another chapter closer to a lot of things. I hoped you like it. If possible, do leave a review should you like it or hate it. Suggestions are welcomed too!


	7. Chapter 7 Azkaban Unleashed

Chapter 7: Azkaban Unleashed

A/N: Well, the chapter that some of you are holding your breath for. Without further ado, let's get to the chapter.

Disclaimer: Owning Harry Potter is just my wistful thinking.

&&&

Now that everything was ready to go, Harry lied to his father that he would be going out to watch a Quidditch match with Ron and the twins. His dad told him that he would be going over to the States to review some business deals, and so he wouldn't be back for a few days.

With that, Harry grabbed his back pack and his broom and flew to a secluded area before Apparating to Edinburgh, Leith.

He cast a Disillusion spell on himself before mounting his broom and flying into the air to take his bearings.

At sea in the extreme distance, he saw dark clouds and flashes of lightning. He had read in Azkaban: A History that Azkaban was in the eye of a permanent magical storm to prevent Muggle boats from crashing into the invisible-to-Muggles prison.

Harry started his trip towards Azkaban at full speed.

About an hour into the journey, the skies were considerably heavier and a strong breeze was developing.

The flying conditions deteriorated until it was difficult to hold a straight trajectory.

The winds were howling in all directions, the rain pelting relentlessly on Harry and his broom. Lightning struck the turbulent water surface randomly.

These conditions would have made most people reconsider their journey, but not Harry Potter. He would not delay Sirius's escape by even a second, everyday of the previous 6 years since he arrived in this dimension, he had always thought about his godfather, feeling terrible as he enjoyed life in the comfort of the Potter's manor and his friends while Sirius was left to face the brunt of the Dementors.

He pressed on and soon the humongous triangular prison loomed ahead. Harry took out a flask of the prepared Polyjuice Potion, popped the cork off and downed all of the contents. He grimaced as the horrible taste of the potion stung his tongue. He felt the familiar less than pleasant feeling of the transformation taking place.

Soon, a perfect copy of Kingsley Shacklebolt sat on Harry's Locomote broom. Harry had worn larger robes to accommodate the large frame of Kingsley and was glad he did. Harry also took off his now useless spectacles and stashed them into the pockets of his robes.

He landed on the rocky shore of the island Azkaban was situated on and hid his broom behind the only white rock among the field of grey rocks. He secured it with a few sticking charms so that should the high tide come in, it would not be washed away.

He approached the crudely made and dilapidated gate that was locked by many charms, some of which Harry haven't heard of, not to mention how to counter them.

Harry was in deep thought when a loud and rude voice interrupted him from his thoughts.

"Who are you and what do you want?" The voice shouted.

"I am Kingsley Shacklebolt." Harry said in the deep and reassuring voice that belonged to Kingsley.

"Oh it's you, come in." The voice softened and many clicks were heard when the locking charms were disabled. The gate creaked and groaned as it swung open.

Harry stepped into Azkaban and was greeted by an Auror whom he recognized as John Dawlish.

"Blimey, whatever happened to your hair?" John said, pointing to the baldhead Harry was now sporting.

"Bad prank. Where are the rest of the Aurors?" Harry asked quickly.

"In the office, they are preparing to interrogate Sirius Black. Hopefully he would admit to the despicable crime he committed. Anyway what brings you here?" John replied casually.

When Harry heard that Sirius was going to be interrogated again, he felt his anger rising. He quickly fired a Stunner at John who was caught unawares, as he did not expect his senior to attack him in any way.

He fell to the ground, unconscious. Harry poured the Draught of Living Death into his mouth and moved his body from plain sight. Harry also took his wand so that he couldn't be traced.

Harry carefully Obliviated John of his meeting with Kingsley Shacklebolt. It would not do the wizarding world well should Kingsley be blamed for Harry's actions.

Harry cautiously continued his journey into the recesses of Azkaban.

Suddenly Harry felt the ambient air buzz with magic and without thinking, he shouted, "Protego!"

His shield went up in time to protect him from the onslaught of 5 malicious curses. Harry stumbled as the spells dissipated onto his shield.

_I need to train more, I couldn't even stand still while holding a shield _Harry thought as he resolved to train more during his free time.

He walked aimlessly around the prison, occasionally dodging spells fired by wards.

He finally stumbled across a room with a sign stating "Auror Office."

He took the unfamiliar wand from his robe's pocket and opened the door slowly. Fortunately, the door hinges were well oiled and the door opened smoothly.

Harry saw two Aurors hunched over something, one of whom Harry recognized as Mad-Eye Moody. Harry quickly fired two Stunners at the engrossed Aurors, half expecting his paranoid tutor-in-the-other-timeline to turn around and fight him, but surprisingly, both went down without a fight.

Harry quickly administered the Draught of Living Death to the two Aurors and went to see what was so interesting that it captured even the most paranoid Auror's attention.

It was a crystal ball calibrated to operate like a Muggle's surveillance camera. Harry saw a rather distressed Sirius Black bound and sitting opposite two Aurors who apparently was interrogating him.

Harry looked around the crystal ball, hoping that there would be a label telling him where the room was, but was disappointed when he couldn't find any.

Harry drank his final dose of Polyjuice Potion and started this frantic search for Sirius.

The myriad of corridors seemed to mock Harry as row after row he searched, but to no avail.

He had only 10 minutes left of "Auror time" before turning back to the boy-who-lived.

He finally found what he was looking for, a half-asleep Auror standing guard in front of a door.

Harry silently cast the Stunning curse that sailed through the air smoothly and hit the Auror. Harry grabbed a flask of Draught of Living death, opened it and forced the contents down the throat of the unconscious Auror.

Now his time as Kingsley had passed and he slowly but painfully transformed back to his rather lean and 7 year old body that was toned from Quidditch and morning workouts.

Harry grabbed the scarf that the sleeping Auror was wearing and wrapped it around his face, such that it was not possible to see below his eyes. He then raised his hood to cover the prominent lightning bolt shaped scar. He finally put on his glasses.

He gathered his wits before sending a powerful Reducto spell that took down the entire door. The door flew away from Harry and much to his delight, crashed into two Aurors.

Harry entered the room quickly, which was dark and only had one lamp in the middle, and fired a Stunning curse at the Aurors who were starting to recover from the sudden attack. The Stunner hit one of the Aurors as he tried to gather himself for a fight. He fell back to the ground.

The second Auror had fired two bone breaking curses and one stunner with lightning speed at Harry who dodged the spells by ducking and rolling to hide behind a chair.

The Auror, now exposed, quickly did the same and found a chair to hide behind.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" The Auror called out.

Harry was taken aback by the stupidity of the question. Which criminal in his right mind would answer truthfully to such a question?

He magically edited his voice and said, "Who I am does not matter and why would I tell you what I am doing here?"

The Auror silently cursed himself for asking such a stupid question and said, "Give up now or you will be spending some time in a cell here."

"Oh? Really?" Harry mockingly said.

The Auror fired a Reducto curse at Harry's chair which blew apart the chair and sent it flying forward. Harry, who had anticipated such a move, dodged the chair just in time.

He fired a stunner and a bone breaking curse at the Auror who just realized his flank was not covered. He tried to scramble to safety but was hit by the two spells.

He sprawled onto the cold hard floor, blood oozing from his arm at which the bone breaker curse hit. Harry wandlessly cast the spell that stopped bleeding and to his pleasant surprise, worked. It prevented the Auror from bleeding to death.

He fed the two Aurors the Draught of Living Death and moved them into more comfortable positions.

Harry levitated the Auror he stunned from outside to the inside of the room.

Then Harry moved onto a helpless Sirius Black whose grey eyes were wide with fear and he was giving his all trying to break free of the chains. Harry cut the chains to his feet and hands before stunning him.

Harry was about to levitate Sirius out of the room when the light flickered and the temperature plunged suddenly.

The coldness seemed to penetrate through his flesh, cutting right through his bones and into his heart. Harry felt like he would never be happy again and his most painful memories started surfacing.

"_Luna, I-- I think I love you. No, no, I know I love you!" Harry stuttered._

"_I love you too…." Luna's eyes closed and her delicate hand slipped from his hand._

"_NO!!" Harry's anguished cry was heard throughout the battlefield._

Harry shook aside his most painful memory; tears were streaming down his cheeks. He focused on a happy memory that would save five human lives, he remembered that Christmas a few years ago where he kissed Luna under the Mistletoe, the sensation when his lips connected with hers.

"Expecto patronum!" Harry shouted, pointing John's wand at the Dementor that just floated into the room

The Patronum stag, brighter than its usual opaque look, charged towards the Dementor and rammed the Dementor hard. An inhuman shriek was heard as the Dementor retreated from the room and into the hallway.

Wasting no time, Harry gathered the 3 unconscious Aurors and moved them into an adjacent unoccupied room and locked the door so the Dementors could not harm them.

He then levitated Sirius and ran towards what he hoped was the exit. It wasn't.

Harry could feel the temperature plunge as more Dementors edged nearer. He knew that time was of the essence and doubled his efforts at finding the exit.

A Dementor suddenly appeared in front of the duo. Harry turned around only to find another Dementor. He fought hard to keep his many painful and sad memories at bay while he focused on that very special kiss once again, this time with the added power of him imagining that he was goofing around with his father, Sirius and Remus.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Harry shouted at the top of his voice.

The stag that left his wand was even bigger than usual and looked life-like. It charged at the Dementors in front of Harry, knocking back the Dementors away like they were bowling pins.

Harry then urged his stag to go in the opposite direction. As it passed Harry, he could have sworn that he felt it brush against him.

Harry once again levitated Sirius and bolted for the now clear exit.

By now, Harry was exhausted to the bones, cuts and bruises on his body and he was suffering from magical exhaustion.

An alarm rang from the building and Harry knew that the Ministry was alerted of a breakout.

Harry made a last ditch effort towards his broom which luckily, had not been washed away by the rising tide. He hastily stuck Sirius onto his broom and cast the Incarcerous charm on Sirius to make sure that he wouldn't fall off his broom.

He mounted his broom and took off just as a dozen Aurors arrived; presumably by Portkey.

He dodged spells from the Aurors for a minute before it was all clear. The weather along with the added weight of Sirius strapped to his broom made it exceptionally hard to fly, but he persevered until the skies were clear and Apparated in mid-air to 12 Grimmauld Place.

&&&

An extremely worn out Harry Potter with a strapped up and unconscious Sirius Black appeared in the living room of the most ancient and noble house of the Black family. It was far filthier than Harry had remembered, hovering the borderline of being unfit for a human to live in.

Harry unceremoniously dumped Sirius Black on the couch, conjured a glass of water and put it beside him. Harry also took out a letter and stuck it on his nose with a sticking charm as Sirius must read the contents of the letter. He also put the stolen wand in Sirius's pocket.

Harry then disposed of the robes and scarf he used. He was too tired to fix himself up so he floo-ed to the one place where he knew that questions wouldn't be asked; the Lovegoods' household.

Surprisingly, there still was a pouch of dark Persian blue floo powder on the mantle.

"The Lea!" Harry shouted as he threw the powder onto the hearth and stepped onto it. He

Harry, as usual, ate a large mouthful of ash and stumbled into the living room of the weird but homely house.

A young blond who was a year younger than him went to the living room to see who had floo-ed to their house. But before she could greet the person in front of the fireplace, Harry Potter slumped forward into the arms of Luna Lovegood.

&&&

2nd A/N: Here is the long awaited chapter. It had taken me a long while to write it and I hope that it is as good as most of you would like it. Reviews, comments and suggestions are welcomed.


	8. Chapter 8 The Confrontation

Chapter 8: The Confrontation

A/N: Well here goes another chapter closer to schooling at Hogwarts. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: Well, since I am a guy, I cannot be JK Rowling, and therefore I do not own Harry Potter.

&&&

"Ugh.." Harry groaned as he rose from his deep slumber. His whole body was aching horrendously and his throat, as smooth as sand paper. He felt extremely cold even thought it was the height of summer. His hand however, was held by something soft and warm.

"Hello Harry." An airy voice floated into his ears. It took Harry half a minute to realize who the owner of the voice was.

Harry sprang up into an awkward 90 degree position and pain shot through every one of his pain receptors.

He fell back down as fast as he sat up.

"Hello Luna. What am I doing here? Where are we?" Harry grunted, kicking into paranoid mode, as he shot questions after questions.

"Well you arrived at my house looking battered and sick so now you are in the guest room. Are you alright?" Luna said with a very slight hint of worry in her grayish-silver eyes.

"I'm fine." Harry grunted back.

"Now I know how worried daddy and mummy were when I tried to fly." Luna said, her voice losing some of its surreal quality.

"Well here she comes" Luna started again.

"Who-" Harry was cut off when the door was thrown open.

An over-zealous Madame Pomfrey hurriedly rushed over to Harry.

_Oh man! Even before I go to Hogwarts, I've started a mutual relationship with Madame Pomfrey._

"Out of my way, young miss." Madame Pomfrey told Luna.

Xenophilius and Selene Lovegood walked into the room at the same time. Luna walked over to her parents.

Madame Pomfrey mumbled, "Why can't the Potters ever take care of themselves."

She ran Harry through the usual diagnostic spells and deduced that he had a high fever, flu and magical exhaustion.

"Well, fever and flu is common, but magical exhaustion? What were you doing, Mr Potter?" the matron asked him.

"Well, I was trying a new spell-" Harry started in his new deep guttural voice that broke occasionally, but was cut off by Madam Pomfrey.

"Wait, let me fix your sore throat, unfortunately, there is nothing I can do to make the fever reside, just drink lots of water and rest more." She said as she pointed her wand at his throat and muttered an incantation.

Harry felt like he drank a cup of very cold water that soothed his throat greatly.

"Thank you Madam." Harry said in his normal voice, acting like he didn't know the healing witch's name.

"Oh, where are my manners. I'm Madam Pomfrey, Matron and nurse in-charge of Hogwarts Hospital Wing." She said proudly.

"I'm Harry Potter. It's a pleasure to meet you." Harry said.

"Yes of course, Mr. Potter. Well, let's get back on topic. What were you doing?" She said, putting the conversation back on track.

"Well, I had caught a cold after I flew on my broom in the rain. So I went home to clean up and read a book. I came across a spell called the Patronus so I decided to try it out. I wasn't very successful, only puffs of white smoke came out of my wand. After that I felt terrible and since dad is currently still on a business trip, I decided to come here to seek for help." Harry said after thinking a while.

Everyone gaped at him.

"A Patronus?" The matron asked.

Harry nodded.

"And what about the cuts?" Selene asked him.

"I fell down the stairs when I was going to the fireplace." Harry said as he felt a chill down his spine and he shuddered.

All the occupants in the room seemed satisfied with the answer. Harry hoped that the two lady Lovegoods didn't realize he was lying.

"Well, let's leave the room, he needs a lot of rest." Xeno spoke for the first time.

"Oh no, it's ok, I can go home and rest. I'm feeling much better now. I wouldn't want to impose on you." Harry replied quickly.

"I insist, Harry." Xeno said firmly.

"Sorry for the trouble then. And thank you all for looking after me." Harry said earnestly.

They said goodbye and left the room.

Harry slowly drifted off to a most uneasy sleep.

&&&

Sirius Black awoke with a sudden jerk. He opened his eyes but could only see a brown envelope stuck to his nose.

He quickly pulled off the envelope and looked at his surroundings. He reached into his jacket and, to his surprise, found a wand. He took out the wand and pointed it around the room, ready to curse anything in sight.

There wasn't any. The room looked awfully familiar. He had seen this room before a decade ago. It was the most noble and ancient house of Black, 12 Grimmauld Place.

The condition of the house was horrendous. A thick layer of dust caked over all the exquisite furniture in the room. The plush expensive carpet was moldy. Even the gold on the chandelier was dull and tarnished.

"Kreacher!" Sirius called out to the air.

POP

An ugly house-elf answered his call.

"Filthy young master is back. Blood traitor comes back home. Oh mistress would be so unpleased." Kreacher spoke to Sirius.

"Mistress would be most unhappy with you, Kreacher." Sirius spat out Kreacher's name like it was foul.

"The most ancient and noble house of Black is in such a dilapidated state because of the indifferent house elf staying here!" Sirius shouted, glaring at the house-elf as if looks could really kill. His wand arm was twitching, ready to curse the house-elf.

"Clean out my room!" Sirius shouted at the now speechless house elf, who promptly disapparated.

Sirius noticed that the envelope was still in his hand. He opened it and pulled out a letter. He looked inside the envelope, it had quite a few galleons in it.

He sat down on the couch and tried to recollect what had happened at Azkaban.

He was being interrogated and all of a sudden a hooded figure blasted the door and disabled the two Aurors. Then the figure released and stunned him and now he was 'home'.

Sirius decided to read the letter in his hands to find out if it gave any important information.

It read:

Dear Padfoot,

If you were reading this, you would be at Grimmauld Place. I believe you would be wondering what had happened when you were 'abducted' and put back into your house and who rescued you from Azkaban.

Well, I believe that you didn't betray the Potters, kill the 12 Muggles and kill Peter Pettigrew. Therefore I believe you are innocent, you were jailed without a trail, so I suspect some powerful people pulled some strings. I actually believe its Peter Pettigrew who betrayed the Potters and framed you.

However, as much as I want to, I cannot reveal my identity to you. Just know that I am not a foe and that I broke you out of Azkaban. You are now a wanted man and I hope you exercise caution if you want to or need to go out.

Now go do what you must. The Potter's house is at the same area.

Sincerely,

Your jail-breaker.

PS: Enclosed is some money for you to get along.

As Sirius finished reading the letter, he felt relieved and frustrated at the same time.

_Who is he? How does he know so much? How did he even know that I'm innocent and that traitorous rat betrayed the Potters? I'm relieved at the same time, as he believed me._

Sirius knew what he must do, find James and try to explain his situation. He was out of Azkaban and he felt that whoever who sent him here can be trusted. It just was a weird feeling; he _knew_ he could trust this person.

He decided to rest for the day before seeking out James and Harry.

&&&

"Nooo!" Harry Potter shouted as he awoke abruptly from a nightmare. He whipped out his wand and pointed it at nothing.

He relaxed and kept his wand. His clothes were soaked in his own perspiration. The nightmare was so vivid that he felt that it was real.

_Bloody Dementors _he thought as he wiped the sweat off his face with the sleeve of his shirt. He put on his spectacles and glanced at the clock.

It was 2 in the morning.

The door slowly creaked open and a mess of blonde hair appeared. A large silvery-grey eye peeked at him. Seeing that he was awake, Luna opened the door further and walked in.

"Hello Harry, how are you? I heard you screaming." Luna asked vaguely.

"Hi Luna, I feel much better now. I had a nightmare." Harry replied slowly.

"Here, hug this. It always makes me feel better." Luna said as she held out her favorite Crumple-Horned Snorkack plushie.

Harry hesitantly took the soft toy from her hands and asked, "Are you fine with it?"

She gracefully nodded her head and gave him a small smile.

He hugged the oddly shaped soft-toy which, weirdly, felt extremely comforting.

_Ah the magical ways of Luna_ he thought.

"Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?" Harry asked when he remembered the time.

"Mm, I don't feel like sleeping now. Do you want to go for a walk?" She asked.

"Sure." Harry replied as he handed the soft-toy back to her.

As they exited the guest room, another door creaked open.

"Don't be too late." Selene whispered to the two stunned kids.

"Ok mummy." Luna replied.

"Yes Selene." Harry replied.

They proceeded to go out of the front door and into the cool midnight air. The full moon was high up in the air, bathing everything in its silvery light. The pathway was illuminated enough by the moon light so much so that they didn't need to use lights.

Luna hummed a tune as they walked into the forest. Soon they approached a clearing in the forest.

They lay down on the cool grass and looked up at the clear sky. They could see the many stars shining brightly in the night sky.

"I hope that my uncle is okay." Luna intoned softly.

"Hmm? What's wrong?" Harry asked softly too.

"He had gotten into an accident and we do not know whether he would survive." Luna said sadly.

"Well, I believe he would." Harry tried to cheer her up.

"Yes, I believe he would too. He is really like a second father to me." Luna's dreaminess returned slightly as she remembered all the times she spent with her uncle.

Just then, a creature that seemed to glow in the moonlight appeared at the edge of the clearing.

It was a unicorn, trotting towards the young couple.

"Harry, this is Athena. She is our resident unicorn." Luna got up and patted the unicorn.

"Hello Athena, how are you?" Harry asked the unicorn.

He could have sworn that the unicorn said hi back. Thinking it was just his imagination; he brushed it aside and continued enjoying the night with Luna and Athena.

He looked at the young girl beside him and couldn't believe that she was so matured for her age.

Soon, the sky turned a lighter shade of blue and Luna dragged Harry across the forest, to the edge of the forest where a magnificent sight awaited them.

The sight stunned Harry; they were at the top of a tremendous cliff with the sea about 500metres below them and a glint of the sun on the horizon.

"Wow." was all Harry could muster.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Luna said.

"Truly magnificent." He replied as he sat at the edge of the cliff.

Luna sat beside him and thought _Hmm, this is weird, I have never felt so comfortable beside a boy before. Ronald and the rest always called me crazy and avoided me. He doesn't do any of that. It cannot be love as the both of us are so young. What is love anyway?_

Luna's random thought continued until the sun was high up in the air.

"Luna?" Harry said softly.

No response.

"Luna?" Harry asked a little louder.

"Hmm?" was her response.

"It is a great day for flying isn't it?" Harry asked as he thought _Accio Locomote!_

He hoped that the broom responded. He had never Accio-ed anything over such a long distance.

"Yes I suppose it is. It's primetime for the Crumple-Horned Snorkack to be seen too." Luna said.

Harry suddenly remembered how he ended up here. He had fully forgotten about that horrible dream. Even though she was so young, she still imparted calmness around her surroundings and the people around her.

Harry caught a glimpse of his broom being summoned towards him.

"Luna, do you remember my promise?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I do remember your promise. It really is ok if you don't want to keep it." Luna said, she had learnt not to pin high hopes on people. She always thought the higher the hopes, the greater the disappointment. It also was a pleasant surprise should it really happen.

"Well here it is, I'm a ma- boy of my words." Harry said as he grabbed Luna by her waist and jumped off the majestic cliff.

Luna just squealed all the way until suddenly, she landed on a smooth handle of Harry's top-end broom. Harry sat behind her, controlling the broom.

"Wheee!" Luna exclaimed as she felt the enjoyable feeling.

"Liked that?" Harry asked calmly as they soared over the cliff and over the forest.

"Yes! It's even better than the jump from my bedroom." Luna squealed.

Harry performed a series of maneuvers that almost always ended with a vertical dive, all of which Luna greatly enjoyed. Harry however, was having the tickle of his life as Luna's waist length blonde hair whipped and tickled him in the wind.

&&&

"Goodbye Selene dear. Where are the kids?" Xeno asked his wife as he stepped out of the front door.

Selene frowned and said, "Well they left the house at about two in the morning and they are not back yet."

"Do you want to go and find them?" Xeno said, worried for the safety of the two children.

Just then, a familiar squeal and giggle penetrated the porch.

Xeno looked at the direction of the sound. His eyes widened in fear as he ducked.

A broom shot past his head.

"Mummyyyy and daddyyyy!" Luna exclaimed as Harry turned around and landed in front of the two senior Lovegoods.

Luna ran up to hug her parents.

"I hope you don't get angry at me for bringing her on a broom ride." Harry said to the family nervously.

"Oh don't worry Harry, it's all in good fun. What matters most is that both of you are back in one piece" Selene said warmly as she pulled Harry into the hug.

"And both enjoyed the ride." She added as an afterthought.

"Say Harry, what broom are you holding? I've never seen one like that." Xeno asked, eyeing the elegant broom.

"Well, it is a Locomote custom broom. Daddy got it for me a year ago." Harry replied.

"Merlin dear, it's a twenty thousand galleon broom!" Xeno whispered to Selene.

Xeno grinned sheepishly as the boy in him came out, "Do you mind if I had a ride on your broom?"

Without hesitating, Harry immediately held the broom out, smiled and said, "Any time."

Acting like a child, he put down his suitcase, leaped onto the broom and took off.

The rest were laughing at Mr Lovegood's childish behavior.

He took the broom and tested it dexterity. It was perfect, not too fast, nor too slow. The acceleration was phenomenal.

He relished in pleasant memories as he chased after Selene Silverheart when they were in Hogwarts.

Deciding to allow his mischievous side to show, he swooped towards the porch and shouted, "Move out of the way kids!"

Harry and Luna quickly moved to the other side of the porch, as if understanding what Xeno was going to do to Selene.

Their movements on the other hand, confused Selene. Just then, a pair of strong arms grabbed her by her waist.

"Eep!" She exclaimed as she felt herself hoisted into the air and put down onto a sleek handle. She sat behind the man she loved so much and hugged him tight from behind. Memories of the time they spent together on the broom came flooding back to the two adults.

"Xeno, do you remember how you reacted to my hair when you first took me on a broom ride?" Selene asked her husband.

He chuckled, "Of course! How could I ever forget that? It was a bad idea to have you sitting in front of me. That was the tickle of my life. I guess Harry had to learn it the hard way."

Meanwhile back on the ground.

"Luna, did you enjoy the broom ride?" Harry asked.

"Yes! It was the most exhilarating ride. What about you?" Luna answered and asked him.

Harry laughed and said, "Hmm, I mostly enjoyed the ride."

"Mostly? Why?" Luna asked, curious.

"Because your hair gave me the tickling and whipping of my life." Harry answered truthfully.

Luna burst out into violent laughter. It was so infectious that Harry laughed softly.

She wiped tears of mirth from her eyes and asked Harry, "Why didn't you tell me that it was ticklish?"

"I didn't have the heart to spoil your fun." Harry said and gave her a genuine smile.

He glanced back up at the sky and looked at the two older lovebirds.

"Look!" Harry pointed at them.

Luna's stare moved from Harry to her parents she loved so dearly.

They were kissing passionately on his broom. Harry thought he caught a glimpse of a silver odd creature in the air above them.

"So that's how an actual Crumple-Horned Snorkack looks like." Luna said dreamily, a big smile plastered over her face.

"You mean the silver creature above them?" Harry asked.

"You are able to see them?" Luna asked, slightly shocked.

"No, I just caught a glimpse." Harry answered.

"I guess their love must be very strong for you to be able to see." Luna replied dreamily.

The married couple reluctantly broke from their kiss and slowly descended back to the ground. Both had large grins on their faces.

"Well, it's time for daddy to go work now." Selene said.

"Thanks for the broom Harry. It's been a while since I enjoyed so much with my wife." Xeno sincerely said to Harry. Selene gave Harry a brilliant smile.

"Not at all, sir." Harry replied politely.

"None of that Harry! I told you to call me Xeno." Xeno replied kindly.

"Well, time to go! I'll see all of you later!" Xeno replied cheerfully, with that, he Apparated away.

"Erm, I've got to go too. Dad's supposed to come home today and he'll be worried sick if I am not at home. Good bye." Harry said.

"Have a good day, Harry." Selene said.

Luna, the mistress of surprises, surprised Harry by tiptoeing and planting a kiss on his cheek.

Electricity seemed to spread from the point at which Luna kissed him.

Luna looked at Harry expectantly.

_Oh no! Not in front of her mother!_ Harry thought as he looked at Selene who was also, to his surprise, looking at him expectantly.

Harry looked back at Luna whose eyes changed from hopeful to disappointed when she thought that Harry wasn't going to return the favor. So he swallowed his pride and kissed Luna on both her cheeks.

Seemingly satisfied, Luna said in a singsong voice, "That would keep the Nargles away from you."

"Are you nargophobic?" Harry asked spontaneously.

Luna and Selene looked at each other before looking back at Harry and burst out in the largest laughing fit in their lives.

Harry noted that both mother and daughter had an extremely similar way of laughing and that their laughers were infectious which caused Harry to chuckle.

The longer they laughed, the more violent their laughers became. Both mother and daughter were now clutching their stomach and crying tears of mirth.

After five minutes of continued laughter, they finally stopped, even though Luna was still giggling.

"Well I got to go, see you!" Harry said as he walked back into the house, with his broom in his hand, and towards the fireplace. Grabbing a handful of Floo powder, he threw it into the fireplace.

"Potter's Manor!" Harry said clearly as he stepped into the fire.

&&&

James Potter Floo-ed into his handsome manor. He stumbled a few steps and crashed into something soft when he landed.

"Ouch!" The young jet-black disheveled hair boy shouted indignantly.

"Hello there, my boy. Thanks for saving my dignity!" James said as he helped his son up.

"Dad? You are back!" Harry said excitedly.

"No I'm not." James said with sarcasm dripping off his words.

"Where have you been?" James asked as he took of his coat.

"Well, I went for a broom ride." Harry lied as he showed him his broom.

"Come on son, out with it." James said after one look at his son's eyes. It always had a sparkle to it when he tried to lie or do something mischievous.

"Ah, you caught me! Well, I went to The Lea." Harry said as he tried to hide his embarrassment at being caught almost immediately.

"Now wh-" James was cut off when an urgent knocking sound emanated from the front door.

The family walked towards the front door. James looked through the peephole, and promptly unlocked the door and opening it.

An extremely fatigued Remus Lupin stood swaying at the door.

"Remus! Are you all right? Come in!" James asked quickly when he saw the state his best friend is in.

Harry quickly went to make tea for the adults.

"James! I must tell you this." Remus said urgently.

"Have you read today's Daily Prophet?" He asked James.

"No, in fact I have just arrived home." James replied as he ushered his best mate to the living room.

"Sirius broke out of Azkaban." Remus gave James a copy of the Daily Prophet.

James was dumbfounded for a moment before he feverishly read the front-page article, trying to extract as much information as possible from the article, which was not much.

What he learnt was that sometime yesterday, a lone person broke into Azkaban and retrieved Sirius. It is assumed that this person was a Death Eater as he wore robes and his face was covered. However, none of the other 50 imprisoned death eaters were broken out of Azkaban, which makes it hard to confirm if this person was a Death Eater. The reporter said that the ministry released not much information.

James was angry and afraid at the same time. He was angry at Sirius for betraying them, angry at the ministry for having such weak security that a lone person was able to break in. Afraid that Sirius would come and finish the job he didn't finish 6 years ago.

"So what do we do now?" James asked Sirius.

Harry walked into the living room holding a tray with 3 cups of tea; he didn't want to bother the house elves with such a minor task.

"What's with all the serious faces?" Harry asked as he gave them each a cup of tea.

They both flinched when they heard the pun 'serious'.

"Harry, if you don't mind, please go to your room." Remus told Harry.

"No, he has the right to know." James said firmly.

"Harry have you ever wondered what happened to your mother? Why you had the scar on your forehead?" James paused, waiting for Harry's reply.

Harry nodded his head.

"Sirius Black betrayed us. He told Voldemort where we were. That's why your mother died and that's why you had your scar." James said as tears threatened to fall, while he might seem like he was before the incident, he felt extremely empty, like a part of him died when Lily died.

"But how can you be so sure it was Sirius Black?" Harry asked, making sure he used Sirius's full name so that it seemed like he doesn't know Sirius.

"It has to be him! Only he and Lily and Peter who knows about the secret! Only he could reveal the secret to anyone." James shouted.

Another set of knocks was heard from the front door.

"I'll get it." Harry volunteered.

He hurried over to the front door and opened it. A haggard midnight black dog was panting at the door, Harry immediately knew who was the dog. Sirius Black.

&&&

Harry kneeled down and scratched Sirius behind his ears while calling out to his father, "Dad! There is a dog at the front door."

A couple of crashes and curses later, James and Remus rushed to the front door with their wands drawn.

"Harry! Get away from the dog!" Remus shouted as he recognized the dog.

"Why, Uncle Remus? It is only a dog." Harry said as he continued to scratch behind the dog-ears.

"Harry. Move away now. Go to your room." James said, his voice cold. It was the first time James used such a voice. Harry obediently obeyed; knowing that this is something the three must settle themselves.

Harry just moved further back from the conflict waiting to happen, observing the internal conflict from behind a wall.

"Show yourself Sirius!" Remus said with hatred in his voice.

The dog gave a sigh and transformed back into Sirius Black.

James knew he could never bring himself to kill anyone, no matter what the person did wrong, He also didn't like to hurt anyone, but this was different, James suffered for 6 years after Lily died, a void that could never be filled. It was why he never found another girlfriend after Lily had died; he knew that none of them would be Lily.

After contemplating, James pointed his wand at Sirius and cast, "Incendio!"

The fireball that shot out of his wand was bigger than the biggest fireball Harry saw in the other timeline's war. Everyone was stunned except James and Sirius.

Sirius's face had a look of resignation, as if saying that he deserved it. James's face was contorted in anger and hate.

The fireball, while big, didn't have the destructive capabilities of Fiendfyre. However, it was hot enough to set the wooden door on fire. Sirius screamed in pain as he caught fire, but he didn't move a single step.

Harry on the other hand was horrified. He immediately whipped out his wand and cast, "Aguamenti!"

The conjured water doused the flames on Sirius's burning clothes and hair, leaving behind a smoldering Sirius Black.

"Why don't you fight back? Why don't you finish the job that you started 6 years ago?!" James hysterically shouted at the top of his voice.

"I didn't betray Lily and you! I would have rather died than to betray my only family members." Sirius started weakly. He continued, "It felt as though Lily's death and Harry almost dying was completely my fault, I shouldn't have suggested the swap."

Sirius fell to his knees and started crying.

"I'm so sorry James and Harry."

James on the other hand, regretted burning his best friend.

"Swap? What swap?" Remus asked as he helped Sirius up into the living room.

Harry went to the pantry to get some potion to treat Sirius Black's burns. While horrified at what his father did, Harry understood the type of emptiness felt when you lose someone very close to you. The hatred would grow and slowly eat him alive. All these hatred would be let lose should the apparent murderer comes into view like in James's case, Sirius Black.

"Do you have a Pensieve? It'll be easier to show you than to tell you by words." Sirius said.

James silently went to his room and retrieved his Pensieve while Harry treated Sirius's wounds. He applied the foul smelling purplish-green liquid sparingly on the burn wounds. A sizzling sound was heard and the old skin drops off, replaced by new skin.

Sirius gritted his teeth as it hurt quite a little.

The rich businesswizard came back down holding a large and shallow stone basin that had runes and strange symbols carved into it. Inside the basin was a silvery liquid that seemed like a gas. He set it onto the ornate onyx coffee table.

Sirius took out John Dawlish's wand and concentrated on the memories he wanted to retrieve and put the want to his temple and pulled out a thick silvery strand of memory and released it into the Pensieve.

"Harry, I think it's best for you not to come." James told his son.

"Dad, you know if this affects my life I wouldn't stay out of it." Harry answered.

James sighed, as he knew there was no way he could stop his intelligent son from entering the Pensieve.

"Well, I'll go in first." Remus said.

"Harry you go in next then Sirius and finally me." James said.

One by one they went into the Pensieve and went to that fateful day when immense amount of trust was placed right into Voldemort's servant.

&&&

The 3 men and boy stood at where Lily would later cast the charm.

In the memory, James and his two best mates were grinning widely when Harry's crying penetrated the living room.

"Oops, duty calls my friends, see you later." James said and ran up the stairs.

"Ok Sirius, are you ready to do this?" Lily asked, in a no-nonsense tone this time.

"No, what I suggest is that you make Peter the secret keeper instead." Sirius said.

"Why?" Lily asked, with a perplexed look on her face.

"It would be most obvious that you would make me the secret keeper. Voldemort would eventually hunt me down and force me to reveal the secret. Should my tongue just slip, all your lives would be in jeopardy. Therefore I'd be the decoy." Sirius replied soberly.

"Are you sure about this Sirius?" Lily asked.

"Yes." Sirius replied even though his face was written with worry.

"Well, let us get on to it then. Peter, are you alright with this new arrangement?" Lily asked Peter.

"Yes, I am." Peter replied excitedly.

"Well here goes." Lily said with a sigh.

With that, Lily started preparations for the Fidelius charm.

Lily cast the charm and a golden aura appeared around the entire estate and Peter's entire body, giving him a divine look for the moment.

The charm was complete.

The actual James clenched his fist so hard that his knuckles turned white.

The duo left the Potter's estate and went to their respective homes.

The whole scene darkened for a moment before changing to another scene.

They now were in another street, the Sirius in the memory looked worn to the bone. It was apparent that he had been searching for Peter after the betrayal.

He looked around and his eyes locked onto one very familiar back and started sprinting towards the person. The man looked back and with a look of horror on his face, sprinted away. The 4 guys ran after him to keep up with the action.

James, Remus and Harry recognized the person being chased. Peter Pettigrew.

Sirius in the memory started firing spells at Peter as the group went through alleys after alleys. Peter was trying to slow Sirius's progress by creating obstacles.

Peter exited an alley and ran onto an extremely crowded muggle street. He stopped and turned around.

Sirius caught up and almost cast a curse when Peter shouted, "Sirius! How could you! Lily died because of your betrayal!"

Peter waved his wand in a discreet manner. James and Remus immediately recognized the spell Peter was going to cast and gasped.

The Sirius in the memory seemed to recognize the spell and immediately shouted, "Shiletotalus!".

A silvery-blue shield appeared just as the spell was released from Peter's wand. It hit Sirius's shield and dissipated onto the innocent and unaware Muggles.

The explosion was so powerful that the 4 guys thought that they could feel it.

They looked back at the spot at which Peter was standing and only saw his finger on the ground. The memory ended and they appeared back in the manor.

&&&

James fell to his knees and said, "I'm so sorry Sirius, I didn't know that you have been wronged all the time. I'm so sorry for burning you."

Sirius helped the sobbing marauder up and said, "Now, my deer. Fret not, I hold nothing against you. It's mostly my fault, I shouldn't have thought about the swap."

The two guys gave each other a brief hug.

"Well Harry, I've never introduced your god father to you. He is Sirius." James said as he patted the Sirius.

Sirius squat down and gave Harry a big hug. Harry on the other hand was elated as now the marauders were back together he also was especially happy that Sirius was back and accepted like a family member.

"Sirius, you are welcome to stay here with us." James said sincerely.

"Remus you can stay here too if you like, I think it's time the Marauders made a comeback." James invited Remus, who had remained quite quiet throughout the whole procession.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier? I've just spent hard earned pennies on a new apartment!" Remus exclaimed.

"Shall we have lunch?" James asked the group.

Harry's stomach, which didn't have breakfast, growled a loud affirmative.

The Marauders looked at the young boy and laughed loudly.

&&&

2nd A/N: Here you go, Sirius out of Azkaban safe and sound. Do review if you want to and all suggestions are welcomed!


	9. Chapter 9 The Test

Chapter 9 – The test.

Disclaimer – I am not affiliated to JK Rowling, hence do not own any portion of the Harry Potter Universe( aside for a copy of the books).

A/N : Sorry this has taken so long, I've been really busy with work and school these few weeks.

&&&

Harry Potter had invited Neville out to Diagon Alley to have a look at Eeylops Owl Emporium.

"Are you sure you want to get an owl now? We are only eight." A rather timid boy croaked out.

Neville Longbottom was on his first trip out of the Longbottom manor without his grandmother and needless to say, he was terrified.

"Oh don't be a cold fish, it'd be fun!" Harry exclaimed as he dragged an unwilling Neville along with him. The whole idea of this trip was to get Neville to loosen up.

Neville's fierce grandmother, Augusta Longbottom, gave Harry a smile and nudged Neville forward.

"Okay…" Neville said, unconvinced.

&&&

The two boys headed to Diagon Alley using the Floo system.

An overwhelming smell of blue cheese invaded their nose.

"What the?" The two boys exclaimed as they covered their noses. Both boys found the smell of blue cheese in the morning a little overpowering.

"Who in the name of Merlin would buy so much blue cheese in the morning?" Harry thought out loud.

Neville however, was rather pale as he tried to hold in his vomit. It was obvious that he was not enjoying the experience so far.

They stepped out of the Floo hub and into Diagon alley.

The sight that greeted them shocked the two boys greatly.

"We're in blue cheese land." Neville said.

The top of every building was covered in blue cheese and everyone looked in bewilderment at the cheese.

Harry had a rough idea who had managed to pull of a large prank on the most magically concentrated area in Britain.

"Hello chaps." George said merrily.

"How are you guys?" Fred had tears of mirth in his eyes.

Neville looked at them in awe as he tried to comprehend the scale of the prank that they had pulled off.

"So it was the two of you." Harry stated. He was wondering if his suggestion in getting the two involved in pulling the epic prank on Kingsley was a good idea.

He might have inadvertently boosted their confidence levels a little too high.

"So what is" Fred started.

"Two young boys" George chirped in.

"Doing here early this morning? Fred ended and put his hands on the shoulders of the two young boys.

"Harry here wanted to buy an owl." Neville offered.

_Hmm, he is starting to speak up _Harry thought as he nodded his head.

"Well, time for us to grab" George said as he rubbed his stomach.

"A bite." Fred said as he thought about where should they eat.

"And also to avoid getting into trouble." George whispered into their ears, and walked away.

Harry and Neville said good-bye.

&&&

The duo walked towards Eeylops Owl Emporium.

It was a majestic store. Holding true to its namesake, the store was shaped like a golden tailed owl, which was the rarest owl known to the magical world.

They climbed up the wrought iron staircase to the shoulder level of the owl.

He was about to enter the building when childish laughers erupted from Neville.

Harry turned around and saw that Neville's was clutching the side of his stomach and had a amusing look on his face with caused Harry to smile.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked, chuckling at Neville's expression.

Neville couldn't speak as he was still laughing violently. He just managed to point at the top of the building.

Harry's gaze shifted from Neville to the top of the building.

The majestic owl had blue cheese for hair and a whipped cheese goatee around its beak.

Harry was stunned for a second as his mind processed the awkward scene before him.

The next second, he burst out in the biggest laughing fit he had in a long while.

The two young boys held onto each other for support as they laughed their hearts out.

Neville was starting to enjoy this rather eventful trip.

Eventually, the two boys' laughers subsided and they opened the ornate door into the Owl Emporium. The door chime's melodious sound rang throughout the store.

The interior of the building was just as impressive as the sight outside_ if there wasn't cheese on the structure _Harry thought with a chuckle.

"Hello, how can I help you? I'm Rupert Eeylops." A cheery voice called out and a handsome middle-aged man with short spiky hair appeared. He had a welcoming smile on his face.

"Hello Mr Eeylops, do you have any snowy owls for sale?" Harry asked in an equally cheerful voice.

"Hmm, lets see what we have here." Rupert said as he led Harry and Neville deeper into the shop. The area was lit with warm lights and the entire shop had a welcoming feel to it.

They walked past many owl enclosures. Harry noticed that the store not only sold owls, but an assortment of other birds and animals.

As they went deeper into the store, the aisle became increasingly packed with cages.

Neville wandered off randomly looking at the different pets that inhibited the cages.

Finally Rupert stopped and started looking into the cages around where he was. He summoned a ladder.

Harry heard Rupert muttering, "She should be somewhere around here."

Some climbing and crashes later, Rupert retrieved a small cage from the top of the stack of cages.

As he climbed down he said, "She is a really unique owl."

"Why is that so?" He asked.

"It appears that whilst her mother was a snowy owl, her father is of a unknown species of birds. However, she looks exactly like her mother, not a single trait from her father. Which never happens in the world of avian rearing. Their offspring would have some traits from both parents." Rupert finished his sentence and went into a deep cycle of deliberation.

"Anyway, I shan't waste any more of your time by making you wait, Mr." Rupert prompted Harry to tell him his name.

"Harry. Harry Potter." Harry said as he held he hand out to shake Rupert's hand.

When Rupert heard of Harry's name, he gave a small bow and shook Harry hand.

"Thank you very much." Rupert said very quietly. Harry thought that there was some hidden meaning behind his words but dismissed it.

"Here you go." Rupert said as he opened the cage and pulled an unmistakably familiar owl that Harry recognized, albeit a little smaller.

The small snowy white owl immediately flew over to Harry and landed on his shoulder like she always used to. He looked at his owl who was affectionately nipping his finger.

Harry could have sworn that he saw a glint of fire in Hedwig's eyes.

Harry felt a wave of sadness pass through him as he remembered the tragedy that happened to Hedwig in the other dimension. She was murdered in front of him as he was escaping from the Dursleys household. Harry could feel a part of him died when the green bolt of light hit her.

Harry grinned as he patted the bird on his shoulder. At the same time silently vowing never to let her down this time.

_Wait a minute, how does Hedwig know she is Hedwig? _Harry thought.

"Harry?" Neville meekly asked.

Harry awoke from his reverie with a jerk.

"Huh?"

"I saw this toad and I really like him."

Harry stared at the toad that would be named Trevor in a jiffy.

Harry then turned to Rupert "How much for this owl and the toad Mr Eeylops?" Harry asked.

"Curious, very curious." Rupert said in an extremely similar way to Mr Ollivander.

"What is curious?" Harry asked, extremely curious.

"It seems that this bird has a extreme strong connection to you. It is extremely rare that this happens but you and your familiar would share a very special connection." Rupert replied.

"Anyway no charge for the two pets. I cannot thank you enough for saving the wizarding world." Rupert continued with a small bow.

"I insist on paying." Harry and Neville said together.

Rupert gave an amused look and said "5 galleons for the owl and 3 galleons for the toad."

The boys fished out the appropriate amount of money from their pocket and paid without batting an eyelid.

After saying their good byes to Rupert both boys lovingly took their new pets (in Harry's case again) and went for lunch at the Leaky Cauldron.

&&&

2nd A/N: Here you go, Hedwig back safe and sound. Do review if you have the time. And thanks again for reading!

Credits to my friend Mr Ten for beta-ing the story.


End file.
